Hold On
by kkimjane
Summary: [CHAP 4 IS UP YOOOO MAN!] /KAISOO/MATURE
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Jane**

**.**

**.**

**Hold On**

**.**

**.**

**CAST : KIM JONGIN , DO KYUNGSOO (maybe others tho)**

**GENRE : YAOI / NC / ROMANCE / HURT**

**RATED : M**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**im still here even the world is punching you down. But… what am I to you?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Author POV**

**July 2010**

"tidak mau! Lagipula ini sudah malam!" Jongin memutar badannya dan menatap Chanyeol kesal.

Ia paling malas jika harus pergi keluar apalagi hanya untuk beli _tteokbokki._ Dan lagi, di bawah sedang banyak orang-orang yang tak lain adalah Trainee baru di SME. Jujur saja Jongin sedikit malas melihat wajah-wajah baru.

"dasar egois. Dari kemarin hanya aku yang mau pergi keluar untuk membelinya dan kau hanya santai-santai saja" desis Chanyeol lalu beranjak pergi

"b-baiklah! Kali ini saja, dan besok-besok aku tidak mau keluar gedung ini hanya untuk membeli makanan itu" jawabnya dengan kesal

Chanyeol menyengir kemudian mengisyaratkan _'okay'_ dengan jarinya. Jongin memang selalu egois, itulah kenapa ia harus sedikit memaksa dan mengancam lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah tahun ke-3 bagi Jongin menjadi Trainee di salah satu _agency_ terbesar di Korea Selatan. Dengan kelihaiannya dalam menari ia bisa lolos Audisi dan _hmm_, ia hanya perlu menunggu waktu debutnya.

"sudah kuduga.. ramai sekali, sial!" rutuknya saat dilihatnya banyak orang-orang seusianya menunggu di lantai bawah dan ada yang beranjak naik ke atas.

Jongin agak susah berbaur dengan orang-orang baru. Itulah sebabnya ia malas jika harus bertemu atau bahkan untuk sekedar berpapasan dengan calon teman-temannya itu.

20 menit berlalu dan Jongin sudah sampai kembali di gedung itu. Ia menarik nafas lega saat dilihatnya hanya ada beberapa orang disana. Pasti orang-orang tadi sudah berkumpul diruang latihan.

"t-tunggu!"

Jongin berhenti dan menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilnya. Orang itu berdiri didepan Jongin dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Jongin yakin, orang ini pasti terlambat.

"hm.." dehem Jongin malas

"a-aku lolos audisi dan aku terlambat untuk datang kesini. J-jadi bisakah kau tunjukkan aku dimana ruang latihan Vocal-nya? Kurasa semua orang sudah berada disana.." pinta orang itu dengan gugup

Jongin memandang orang itu datar. Beginilah Jongin, sangat susah akrab dengan orang baru atau hanya untuk sekedar menolong seseorang yang butuh bantuannya tapi—

"ayo" Jongin menyunggingkan senyumnya sedikit. Lebih terlihat seperti sebuah _smirk_.

Lelaki yang satunya tersenyum senang. Mereka berjalan masuk ke gedung itu bersama. "terimakasih! Aku Do Kyungsoo, kau?"

Sejak hari itu, Jongin menjadi orang yang paling dekat dengan Kyungsoo, orang yang selalu bisa membuat Kyungsoo melupakan masalahnya, dan orang yang membuat Kyungsoo hampir gila karena terlalu mencintai Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**18 bulan berlalu**

"Byun Baek cepatlah!" Chanyeol menggeram melihat Baekhyun masih mondar-mandir mencari sepatunya. Bisa-bisa Chanyeol membatalkan kencan mereka jika Baekhyun terus-terusan seperti ini.

"Chanyeol, bantulah mencari dan berhenti marah-marah seperti itu!" Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya kesal karena Chanyeol agak sensitive hari ini

"eishh, pakai sepatu yang lain saja!" biarpun sangat kesal, Chanyeol mulai bergerak membantu Baekhyun mencari barang yang hilang itu

Kyungsoo tertawa lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka. ia pergi ke ruang latihan _Dance_ untuk melihat Jongin yang sudah pasti jam segini sedang berlatih.

"Jongin?" Kepala Kyungsoo menyembul dari balik pintu dan dilihatnya Jongin masih sibuk dengan gerakan-gerakan tubuhnya yang mengikuti iringan musik.

Jongin mendengarnya, tapi ia tidak menjawab.

"ini, aku bawakan jus jeruk" Kyungsoo masuk dan duduk di sofa yang ada disudut ruangan. Ia berharap setidaknya Jongin menjawabnya atau sekedar senyum mungkin?

Jongin juga tidak menggubrisnya.

Baiklah, ini hal biasa memang. Tapi jujur saja Kyungsoo sedikit lelah melihat Jongin yang terlalu cuek padanya.

"ada apa?" Jongin duduk disebelah Kyungsoo setelah ia selesai berlatih. Ia mengambil handuk kecil lalu mengelap keringat yang mengucur diwajahnya. _Tampan sekali_, fikir Kyungsoo.

"hm, apa?" tanya Kyungsoo balik

"ada apa kau kesini?" perjelas Jongin dengan nada yang datar. Jongin tidak terlihat peduli.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut. "ini.. aku bawakan kau minuman. Dan ini cemilan untuk—"

"jadilah kekasihku" potong Jongin setelah gerakan tiba-tibanya yang menyudutkan Kyungsoo ke sudut sofa.

"a-apa?" Kyungsoo tersentak dan bertanya Kyungsoo memastikan ia tak salah dengar.

"aku tidak ingin kau direbut oleh orang lain. Kau milikku" jelas Jongin tegas. Jongin tidak meminta Kyungsoo menjadi kekasihnya, _sebenarnya_. Ia menuntut dan mengklaim bahwa Kyungsoo miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

Kyungsoo senang. Menurutnya kata-kata Jongin barusan adalah kalimat paling romantis yang terlontar dari mulut Jongin. Hanya Jongin yang boleh memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel '_Hyung_' karena menurut Kyungsoo itu bisa membuat mereka lebih akrab.

Tapi… seharusnya Kyungsoo bisa membedakan mana kalimat romantis dan mana kalimat paksaan _secara halus_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_SREKK_

_Brakk_

Kyungsoo menyenggol beberapa barang yang berada dibelakangnya. Ia berjalan mundur, untuk menghindari orang didepannya.

"J-Jongin.. ku mohon jangan." Kyungsoo terus berjalan mundur dikamarnya. Ini kamarnya sendiri tapi rasanya ia ingin kabur keluar dan lari secepat yang ia bisa. "ku mohon berhenti.."

Benar-benar salah membawa Jongin kerumahnya yang kosong seperti ini.

"kau kekasihku. Lalu apa?" Jongin menyeringai. Sudah cukup selama setahun lebih Jongin bersabar untuk tidak menyerang Kyungsoo. Bukan karena ia mau menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo yang selalu mengatakan "ini belum saatnya", melainkan karena jadwal latihan mereka yang sangat padat—mengingat mereka akan segera _debut_. Terlebih lagi Jongin di _training_ untuk menjadi seorang Visual dan _Main Dancer_. Ia lebih sibuk dari yang lainnya.

Mudah sekali bagi Sehun untuk memancing Jongin melakukan hal yang macam-macam kepada Kyungsoo. Ia tinggal bercinta dengan Luhan didepan mata Jongin, maka namja berkulit _Tan_ ini akan langsung tersulut oleh nafsunya.

"i-iya aku tau. tapi aku belum siap, Jongin. K-kita akan debut dalam kurun waktu 2 bulan lagi harusnya kita—"

Jongin menarik baju Kyungsoo kasar dan menatapnya tajam, "kau tidak mencintaiku, begitu?"

Oh tidak, ini yang selalu membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan. Aura Jongin jika sudah marah sangat terasa dan membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"s-sungguh! Aku sangat mencintaimu tapi aku—"

_Brukk_

Dengan kasarnya Jongin mendorong Kyungsoo ke ranjang. Ia duduk diatas paha Kyungsoo dan membuka baju lelaki itu paksa. "atau kau selingkuh, hm?"

"tidak Jongin, tidak! Aku berani bersumpah! Jongin ku mohon aku belum siap.." Kyungsoo sangat ketakutan melihat wajah Jongin yang memerah karena nafsu dan amarahnya. Kyungsoo terus mencoba menahan tangan Jongin yang bergerak menanggalkan apapun yang melekat dibadannya.

_Plakk!_

Air mata Kyungsoo menetes begitu saja saat Jongin menamparnya cukup keras. Jongin memang bukan tipe kekasih yang lembut ternyata.

"MENURUT SAJA MAKA AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYAKITIMU, BODOH!" Teriak Jongin

_See_? Lidah Jongin terasa sangat gampang untuk memaki dan mengatai kekasihnya sendiri. Wow.

"Jongin.. kau terlalu kasar.." air mata Kyungsoo bagaikan tak terlihat dimata Jongin. Pipi Kyungsoo yang merah padam akibat tamparannya tadi-pun tidak membuat hatinya luluh.

"diamlah, _bitch_"

Kyungsoo menegang saat mata Jongin bertemu dengan matanya. ia tau Jongin memang tipe orang yang dingin dan tidak banyak omong. Tapi bukankah Jongin mencintainya? Lalu apakah hal ini termasuk 'cinta'?

Jongin merangkak dan mencium Kyungsoo kasar dan menahan kedua tangan Kyungsoo agar lelaki bermata besar itu tidak memberontak saat ia sentuh.

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan tidak membalas ciuman yang Jongin berikan. Ini sangat berbeda dengan ciuman-ciuman yang sering mereka lakukan. Walaupun memang Jongin selalu melakukannya secara rakus dan menuntut. Berbeda dengan saat ini dimana Jongin menginginkan lebih—dan Kyungsoo bergetar karena ketakutan.

Jongin mencubit nipple Kyungsoo kuat hingga lelaki itu sedikit menjerit tertahan. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Jongin untuk memasukkan lidahnya agar bisa berpagutan dengan lidah Kyungsoo. Ia menggerakkan lidahnya dengan lihai dan menggelitik langit-langit didalam mulut Kyungsoo.

"mhh.. J-Jonghmm"

Kyungsoo masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman tangan Jongin. Tapi percuma, Jongin sangat kuat.

"bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk menurut?" tanya Jongin dingin.

Air mata Kyungsoo terus menetes. Ia benar-benar ketakutan melihat Jongin yang menyeramkan seperti ini.

"J-Jongin kumohon hentikan" percuma ia menangis. _Toh_, nafsu Jongin selalu menguasainya.

"aku bisa saja mengikatmu, _bitch._ Maka diamlah"

**.**

**.**

"AKHH!" Kyungsoo mengerang saat penis Jongin masuk secara kasar. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melakukan hubungan intim dan Jongin tidak menunjukkan kelembutan sama sekali ketika menyentuh Kyungsoo.

Jongin malah menyeringai melihat Kyungsoo menangis dan menahan sakit dibawahnya. Ia merasa senang saat tubuh mereka menyatu seperti ini.

"_dude_, penis-mu sudah basah dan berdiri seperti ini. Kau masih ingin berhenti?" ejek Jongin lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya sedikit

"akhh Jongin, berhenti kumohon!" Kyungsoo terus mendorong dada Jongin dan mencoba menurunkan kakinya dari pundak Jongin. Lubangnya terasa seperti di koyak paksa dan jelas sekali Kyungsoo merasakan perih.

"aku sudah mencoba baik padamu, Kyungsoo.." kesabaran Jongin habis. Ia menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan menatapnya tajam. "menjeritlah sekeras mungkin. Menangislah terus, karena aku tak peduli"

"akkh! J-Jongin Hentik— errghh st-stop!"

Jongin menyentakkan penisnya dengan kasar dilubang milik Kyungsoo. Seingat Jongin, ia hanya melakukan _foreplay_ sebentar dan ia yakin Kyungsoo benar-benar merasakan sakit yang luar biasa saat ini apalagi ini pertama kalinya untuk Kyungsoo.

Jongin semakin mempercepat dan menghentakkan miliknya dengan kuat. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringainya melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah dibawahnya. _Ohh indah sekali dia_, batin Jongin.

"shhh..ahh aaahh.."

Kyungsoo terpejam dan sepertinya sekarang ia sudah mulai menikmati permainan yang Jongin berikan. Terlihat dari tangan dan tubuhnya yang sudah mulai menyesuaikan dengan gerakan tubuh Jongin

"Jonginhh ahh~" Kyungsoo keluar dan mengeluarkan lenguhan panjang

Berbeda dengan Jongin yang lebih memilih menahan desahannya agar tidak terdengar oleh Kyungsoo— walaupun masih sering lolos dari bibirnya. Ia lebih memilih menggeram dan menggigit bibirnya ketika sedang menghujam lubang Kyungsoo.

Jongin berhenti menggenjot Kyungsoo kemudian menggenggam penis lelaki itu untuk menikmati cairan putih yang baru saja keluar dari tubuhnya. Jongin menikmati sperma Kyungsoo seperti orang kesetanan. Jongin sudah lama membayangkan ini semua, menikmati tubuh Kyungsoo dan mendengar desahan Kyungsoo. Jongin selalu membayangkannya.

"nggh~" Kyungsoo hanya bisa terpejam dan mendesah menerima setiap rangsangan dari _Namja_ berkulit _Tan_ itu. Jongin kembali mencium Kyungsoo untuk berbagi sperma dari mulutnya. Kyungsoo yang sudah hilang akal-pun menyambut bibir tebal Jongin dan tidak menolak sama sekali.

Tangan Jongin bergerak meraba dada dan perut Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya tangan lelaki itu semakin turun ke bawah dan berhenti di lubang _namja_ bermata bulat yang sedang dicumbunya.

Jongin merangkak mundur lalu kembali manyesakkan penisnya dengan kasar. Ingat, Jongin tidak peduli yang berada dibawahnya adalah kekasihnya yang samasekali belum pernah melakukan hubungan intim. Ia lebih memilih peduli dengan rasa nafsu-nya yang belum tersalurkan sepenuhnya.

"AHH! J-Jongin.. sakitt.." desis Kyungsoo

Jongin tau betul Kyungsoo merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa. Terbukti dengan jari-jari Kyungsoo yang mencengkram kedua lengan Jongin kuat.

Jongin menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan sedikit cepat. Ia suka sekali merasakan lubang Kyungsoo menjepit penisnya dengan kuat.

"ngghhh.. fasterh- _there_ ughh" Kyungsoo merasa seperti sedang melayang saat junior Jongin menyentuh titik _sensitive_ nya. Desahan Kyungsoo yang lebih terdengar seperti rengekan lebih mendominasi ruangan itu. Tapi Jongin menyukainya.

"ahh.. enggh~"

Lenguhan panjang Jongin terdengar saat ia menyemburkan cairannya didalam Lubang Kyungsoo. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang banjir dengan keringatnya dan wajahnya yang memerah padam.

Jongin mengecup mata Kyungsoo yang terpejam dan kecupannya beralih ke hidung, pipi, bibir lalu ia menggigit cuping telinga Kyungsoo pelan.

Mata Kyungsoo terbuka dan mata besar itu bertemu dengan mata sayu –tapi tajam– milik Jongin. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya karena ia masih merasa ngeri dengan Jongin.

Jongin mendecak kesal kemudian meraup bibir penuh Kyungsoo dan melumatnya dengan intens. Kyungsoo hanya menggigit bibirnya karena gugup tapi Jongin melihatnya seperti sebuah godaan yang Kyungsoo buat. Bibir penuh Kyungsoo sangat memabukkan.

"sial. Harusnya dari dulu aku memaksamu untuk ini" ucap Jongin dengan menatap Kyungsoo tajam. Perlahan pinggul Jongin mulai bergerak lagi—tapi kali ini dalam tempo pelan.

"ngghh.. Jonginh, kau mencintaiku?" ntah seberani dan selancang apa mulut Kyungsoo saat ini hingga ia berani menanyakan hal ini kepada Jongin yang masih dalam suasana hati yang buruk

"ya. Kenapa?" tanya Jongin seolah tak terlalu peduli

"AH—" Jongin berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya dan beberapa detik kemudian ia menghentakkan penisnya dilubang Kyungsoo secara tiba-tiba. Lalu ia tertawa karena berhasil melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang menahan perih dan memerah.

"j-jangan kasar lagi dan.. j-jangan melakukan ini lagi. Aku samasekali belum siap untuk ini, jadi ku harap—" Kyungsoo tidak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya saat mata Jongin berubah menjadi sangat tajam sekarang. Ia rasa… ia menyinggung perasaan kekasihnya.

"lanjutkan" titah Jongin dingin

"t-tidak ada apa-apa.." Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya pelan melihat Jongin yang sama sekali tidak bergeming dan tatapannya masih seperti tadi

"apa kau baru sekali ini melihatku marah, Kyungsoo?" jari Jongin membelai wajah polos Kyungsoo dan bertanya seperti seorang ibu tiri yang sedang mempermainkan anak tirinya.

Kyungsoo semakin takut dan hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. ia lupa satu hal; jangan pernah membantah Jongin (karena itu sangat menyinggung perasaan Jongin).

"kau ingin aku berbuat lebih kasar lagi?" tanya Jongin lagi

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat, "tidak Jongin, tidak!". Mata bening itu mulai menyiratkan ketakutan yang seperti tadi. Ketakutan yang diciptakan oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

Jongin mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Kyungsoo hingga namja itu bernafas lega.

Tapi kemudian Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk. "kau tau, ucapanmu itu membuatku sangat tersinggung." Ucapnya dingin dan masih menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Menungging" terlihat sekali jika Jongin sedang menahan amarahnya. "biar aku tunjukkan apa itu rasa sakit dan nikmat yang sesungguhnya" perintah Jongin dingin

Sungguh demi apapun, badan Kyungsoo menegang dan ia hanya bisa mundur kebelakang hingga badannya tersandar dikepala ranjang. "kumohon Jongin.."

"tch, kau mengulur waktuku, _bitch_." Jongin kehilangan kesabaran kemudian menarik pinggang Kyungsoo kasar –sangat kasar– hingga Kyungsoo menjerit dan menangis lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyungsoo, kaki mu kenapa?" Chanyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo yang susah berjalan dan terlihat jelas sekali dari wajahnya bahwa ia sedang menahan sakit

"tidak apa-apa" jawab Kyungsoo lalu melewati Chanyeol karena memang tujuannya adalah ruang Dance.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya karena ia bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang menahan sakit. dan ia tau siapa penyebabnya. Ia mengikuti Kyungsoo yang masuk ke ruang Dance dan melihat 10 trainee lainnya yang nantinya akan debut bersamanya dan Kyungsoo dengan nama EXO.

Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan melewati Jongin dari belakang dan dengan sigap tangan Jongin menahannya. "masih sakit?" tanya namja itu datar dan tanpa ekspresi khawatir

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng.

"Jongin, bertanggung jawablah. Obati lukanya" Sehun tergelak kemudian menepuk pundak Jongin

Sementara Jongin memasang ekspresi tak peduli dan menjawab, "ini obatnya. Kau bisa mengolesi-nya sendiri kan?"

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Bisa-bisanya dia tidak merasa bersalah.

"sudahlah Kyungsoo, biar aku yang obati lukamu" Chanyeol menghampiri mereka lalu merebut salep itu dari tangan Jongin. Dan itu sukses merebut perhatian Baekhyun.

"apa-apaan kau, _Hyung_?!" bentak Jongin

"kau yang kenapa?! Kyungsoo sakit dan itu gara-gara kau. Baiklah jika kau tidak mau mengobatinya, aku bisa melakukannya" jawab Chanyeol tak kalah tinggi

Mata Baekhyun membulat melihat Chanyeol segitunya membela Kyungsoo. Baiklah, kekasih mana yang tidak cemburu?

"TIDAK! KEMARI, BERIKAN SALEP ITU!" Jongin langsung berdiri dan merebut obat itu. Sedetik kemudian ia menarik Kyungsoo untuk ikut dengannya ke toilet. Lagi-lagi Jongin menambah rasa sakit Kyungsoo.

Jongin tidak peduli dengan Kyungsoo yang mengaduh kesakitan dan terus menariknya ke toilet. Ia membawa Kyungsoo masuk di satu bilik toilet dan menutup pintunya kasar.

_Brakk_

"Jongin a-aku bisa se-sen—"

"kenapa tadi kau diam saja? Kau mau jika dia yang mengobati lubang milikmu?!" tanya Jongin lalu mendudukkan Kyungsoo diatas closet yang tertutup. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tajam dan rahangnya mengeras.

"ah! bukan begitu.."

Jongin sedikit merasa iba pada Kyungsoo karena ia mendudukkan Kyungsoo terlalu kasar. Padahal lubangnya sama sekali belum di obati.

"berbaliklah" perintah Jongin

Kyungsoo berbalik dan membiarkan Jongin membuka celananya dari belakang. Jongin mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo agar menungging untuk memudahkan ia mengoleskan salep itu di lubang Kyungsoo.

Jongin menelan ludahnya. _Sial, ini sama saja menyerahkan anak kucing kepada anjing buas._ Jongin terdiam melihat lubang Kyungsoo yang memerah berada tepat didepan wajahnya. lalu sebuah _smirk_ tercipta disudut bibirnya.

Kyungsoo sedikit menegang saat Jongin mengelus pantatnya seduktif. "eng- Jongin, kau sedang a— AKHH!"

"jangan melawan Kyungsoo. Atau lubangmu bisa lebih sakit" ucap Jongin lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan

"ENGHH.," erang Kyungsoo menahan sakit pada lubangnya. Tangannya masih bertumpu pada closet didepannya dan wajahnya sangat merah saat ini.

"hanya 1 ronde, _okay_ sayang?" Jongin mengelap keringat Kyungsoo di dahinya kemudian tanganya memegang kedua sisi pinggang Kyungsoo.

Jongin langsung menggerakkan penisnya dengan cepat. Semua orang pasti sedang menunggu mereka saat ini.

"Jongin ahh... enghh" Jongin tersenyum puas mendengar desahan Kyungsoo dengan memanggil namanya. Ia tau Kyungsoo mulai menyukai ini.

Jongin terus menyerang lubang Kyungsoo dengan ganas. Tidak peduli bahwa pemiliknya masih merasakan sakit karena Jongin menghajarnya sampai subuh tadi. dan itu sepertinya belum cukup untuk Jongin.

"ahhh _faster_ Jonginahh.. yahh disitu ahhh oughh"

Jongin semakin liar saat melihat sperma Kyungsoo jatuh dilantai. "sial. Kyungsoo, kau benar-benar sialan" desisnya

Kepala Jongin mendongak menghadap langit-langit dan pantatnya masih bergerak maju-mundur dengan ganasnya. Jari-jari panjang Jongin memegang kedua sisi pinggang Kyungsoo kuat. Sementara namja didepannya berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mendesah terlalu keras.

"ahh~"

Jongin akhirnya keluar dan ia mendiamkan penisnya sebentar didalam lubang Kyungsoo. Ia cukup kasihan melihat Kyungsoo kesakitan seperti ini. Ia bisa melihat badan Kyungsoo yang bergerak dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Ia tau Kyungsoo tidak mau melawannya karena takut menyinggung hatinya.

Ia mengeluarkan penisnya dan tetap menyuruh Kyungsoo menungging lalu diambilnya salep tadi untuk mengobati luka yang ia buat tadi malam. "tahan sebentar. Nanti lukamu juga akan sembuh"

Kyungsoo meringis dan kepalanya masih menunduk seperti tadi. ia merasakan pedih pada lubangnya apalagi setelah diberikan salep tadi. anusnya benar-benar terasa seperti di koyak.

Jongin membantu Kyungsoo untuk berbalik dan memperbaiki celananya.

"kau bisa berjalan?" untuk pertama kalinya menurut Kyungsoo, Jongin bertanya seakan ia peduli. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

Jongin masih tetap sama, memangdang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan datarnya. Bedanya, tangan Jongin tidak melepaskan jemari Kyungsoo yang terkait dengan jarinya setelah ia membantu Kyungsoo berbalik tadi.

Jongin sadar bahwa ia memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan kasar. Tapi ia juga tau Kyungsoo mengerti bagaimana sifatnya. Perlahan tangannya bergerak menuju kening Kyungsoo dan mengelap peluh yang membasahi wajah namja polos itu. Kemudian jari-jarinya beranjak ke pipi Kyungsoo dan membelainya lembut.

"kau tau, kau itu milikku" Jongin langsung menyambar bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya Jongin selembut ini ketika mencium Kyungsoo.

Tangan yang sedari tadi menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo kini beralih memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo lalu ia maju sedikit agar tubuhnya lebih memepet ke Kyungsoo.

Terlihat sekali Jongin menikmati ciumannya dengan menutup matanya. sementara Kyungsoo memandang wajah Jongin dan mata Jongin yang tertutup rapat. Perlahan tapi pasti Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Jongin mengajak perang lidahnya.

"mhh" lenguhan Jongin keluar begitu saja dan itu membuat hati Kyungsoo sedikit senang karena biasanya Jongin menahan lenguhan atau desahannya saat mereka berciuman ataupun bercinta seperti kemarin.

Jongin melepaskan tautan antara mereka lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Ditatapnya manik mata Kyungsoo yang memang daritadi tidak berkedip. Ia mengelap salivanya yang tersisa disudut bibir Kyungsoo lalu mengecup kilat bibir penuh itu.

"ayo" katanya lalu membantu Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ruang latihan tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Baekhyun— atau mungkin ada yang salah dari dirinya. Baekhyun hanya diam dari tadi dan tidak ada berbicara sepatah katapun kecuali saat latihan Vocal.

"baek, kenapa kau murung sekali daritadi? Harusnya kau senang karena kita akan debut dalam waktu kurang lebih 50 hari lagi" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang daritadi duduk menyendiri dan memasang wajah murung.

Baekhyun tak bergeming dan hanya memandangnya sekilas.

"tidak apa-apa" jawabnya datar

Chanyeol tau ada sesuatu yang salah dan ia menangkup pipi Baekhyun lalu memaksa namja imut itu memandang wajahnya. "ada apa, hm?"

Sial. Baekhyun langsung luluh melihat Chanyeol selembut itu padanya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggeleng pelan. "aku baik-baik saja, Yeol" jawabnya

"eish.. sejak kapan kau bisa berbohong? Ayo, katakan padaku. Apa aku membuatmu kesal?" sahut Chanyeol

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar kemudian membuka mulutnya, "ng.. aku tau Kyungsoo itu sahabat baik mu tapi—"

"cemburu. Sudah pasti kau cemburu" potong Chanyeol sambil mencolek-colek pipi kenyal Baekhyun. Lalu ia tertawa dan merangkul Baekhyun.

"dia sahabat dekatku. Hubungannya dan Jongin tidak sebagus kita. Tentu kau tau bagaimana egoisnya Jongin" jelas Chanyeol

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Se-sengsara itukah Kyungsoo bersama Jongin?

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Chanyeol kemudian memeluk pinggang lelaki tinggi itu erat. Baekhyun memang benar-benar orang yang pencemburu.

"memangnya Jongin kenapa." Tanyanya dengan nada datar

"Kyungsoo itu cinta mati dengan Jongin. Jongin-pun mencintai Kyungsoo, tapi ia egois. Dia selalu memaksa Kyungsoo untuk melakukan hal yang ia inginkan. Kemarin ia memaksa Kyungsoo untuk melakukan seks dengannya, padahal Kyungsoo belum siap. Dan itu semua karena Sehun dan Luhan yang sengaja melakukan seks didepan Jongin lalu menantangnya untuk melakukan itu bersama Kyungsoo. Dan ya… Jongin bukan tipe orang yang lembut" jelas Chanyeol seraya mengelus surai rambut Baekhyun.

"hm, maksudmu? Dia melakukannya dengan kasar? T..tapi bukankah itu yang pertama kalinya untuk Kyungsoo?" kali ini pertanyaan Baekhyun terlihat seperti orang yang sudah terpancing dengan suatu pembicaraan.

"ya, benar. Bukan hanya Kyungsoo, itu juga pertama kalinya untuk Jongin. Kau lihat tadi bagaimana susahnya Kyungsoo berjalan? Jongin menyerangnya sampai subuh. Aku tau bagaimana Jongin dan dia itu memiliki nafsu yang besar"

Baekhyun terdiam. Disatu sisi ia berfikir bahwa ia beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Chanyeol yang sangat lembut—walau terkadang ganas ketika diranjang, dan disisi lain ia berfikir bagaimana jika Chanyeol bisa seperti Jongin.. menusuknya tanpa ampun. Itu pasti akan menyenangkan.

"ng… apa Jongin sangat bernafsu saat diranjang?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol

"sepertinya begitu. Ia selalu onani saat menonton _Blue Film_." Jawab Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia menatap wajah Baekhyun yang kini tepat berada didepan lehernya. "kenapa? Kau ingin aku seganas dia?" goda Chanyeol lalu menyengir

"a-ah, tidak!" Baekhyun gelagapan.

Cup

"yakin?" tanya Chanyeol seusai mengecup bibir Baekhyun kilat. Chanyeol juga sengaja membuat bibirnya basah sambil memandang Baekhyun seduktif

"Chanyeoooool! Jangan menggodaku!" rengek Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab tapi malah mengarahkan tangannya ke-resleting celana Baekhyun lalu membukanya. "siapa yang menggodamu, hm?" perlahan tangan Chanyeol mengelus penis Baekhyun yang masih terhalang boxer dan celana dalamnya

"Chan—yeol!" Baekhyun menegang saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan penis Baekhyun dari celah celana dalamnya lalu memompanya pelan. Baekhyun sadar, pemegang kendali penuh akan tubuhnya bukanlah ia sendiri. Melainkan Chanyeol.

"disini tidak ada orang. Mereka pulang beberapa jam lagi, sayang. Kurasa itu cukup untuk membuktikan aku juga bisa menjadi kasar dan ganas diranjang" jari telunjuk Chanyeol bergerak menekan-nekan lubang kecil diujung penis Baekhyun hingga membuat lelaki Byun itu Manahan nafasnya.

Chanyeol terus saja mengelus dan meraba-raba benda milik Baekhyun. Tetapi Chanyeol terus memasang ekspresi santai. Tapi, _Oh_—lihatlah wajah memerah Baekhyun disana.

"ah—_Shit! Fuck me_, Yeol!"

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan lagi karena sentuhan Chanyeol sangat berefek pada tubuhnya. Ia langsung mencium Chanyeol lalu mengalungkan tangannya dileher lelaki tinggi itu.

Sudah dikatakan, Baekhyun itu pantang dipancing.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk dipangkuannya kemudian ia berdiri menggendong Baekhyun untuk membawanya masuk ke kamar mereka.

Chanyeol menutup pintu dengan kakinya lalu menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun diranjang. Ia menindih Baekhyun lalu mengecupnya beberapa kali dan membuka kaos putih Baekhyun. "ini permintaan maafku karena membuatmu cemburu. Ah ya, tapi permintaan maaf ini ada syarat" ucapnya sambil memainkan perut rata Baekhyun

"apapun itu Yeol.. cepatlah"

Biarpun tidak logis —meminta maaf tetapi malah meminta syarat—, Baekhyun tidak peduli. Ia hanya peduli dengan jamahan dari Chanyeol.

"jangan memintaku untuk berhenti, bisa?" Chanyeol berbisik se-erotis mungkin ditelinga Baekhyun kemudian meniupnya pelan. ia terkikik dalam hati melihat kekasihnya itu kelabakan saat ia sedikit mendesah ditelinga Baekhyun

"ughh.. baiklah! _Please_, Yeol" jawab Baekhyun dengan lenguhannya

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara kecipak yang terus terdengar ditelinganya membuat Jongin menggeram. Berani-beraninya Sehun dan Luhan berciuman semesra itu didepannya. Jadi Sehun mengajaknya ke hotel hanya untuk melihat adegan ini? Seperti sekarang, melihat Luhan berada dipangkuan Sehun dan mereka berciuman cukup liar.

"_shit_, Sehun! aku tidak mau menyentuh Kyungsoo sekarang. Bisa-bisa aku membuat lubangnya berdarah. Sudahlah! Aku pulang saja" Jongin beranjak berdiri dan menatap dua sejoli itu kesal

"t-tunggu!" panggil Sehun sedikit terengah-engah

Jongin berbalik dan memandang mereka malas. "apa?"

"butuh bantuan untuk menuntaskan hasratmu, Jongin?" tanya Sehun lalu tersenyum licik. Mata Sehun melirik daerah kejantanan Jongin yang telihat sedikit…errr menggembung?

"apa maksudmu, Hun?" Luhan bingung dan membuka suara

"Lu, kau tidak kasihan melihat 'adik'-nya Jongin bangun dan menggembung seperti itu? Aku ingin membantunya" jawab Sehun santai

"hah, kau gila?!" tanya Jongin terkejut. Matanya mendelik lalu memandang Sehun tak habis fikir.

"kau bermaksud melakukan seks dengannya?" suara Luhan meninggi. Ia memundurkan badannya dan hendak turun dari pangkuan Sehun. Ia merasa seperti tidak dihargai.

Dengan sigap Sehun menahan Luhan agar tidak beranjak. "_Threesome_. Ayolah, apasalahnya mencoba?"

Perkataan Sehun barusan membuat Jongin dan Luhan terhenyak berfikir.

"Lu, aku melakukannya karena ingin mencoba dan membantu Jongin. Kalau atas dasar cinta… ya tentu saja cukup berdua denganmu." Lanjut Sehun meyakinkan. Sungguh, Sehun pandai sekali berbicara.

Luhan masih terdiam.

Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum, "boleh juga. Jongin, mau kami bantu, tidak?"

Jongin masih tidak bergeming disana. Tiba-tiba wajah Kyungsoo terbayang difikirannya. Ia tak mungkin mengkhianati Kyungsoo hanya karena nafsu sesaatnya saja kan?

Tapi.. Kyungsoo juga tidak bisa disentuh karena lubangnya belum sembuh.

TAPI— tetap saja ini namanya bermain belakang. Biarpun Jongin selalu terlihat cuek dan dingin kepada kekasihnya itu, sebenarnya ia sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. hanya saja ia tidak tau bagaimana cara menunjukkan kasih sayangnya.

Ia berfikir cukup lama.

"bukan ide yang buruk", dan setelahnya ia langsung menurunkan resleting celananya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC

_Hello~~ remember me? hahaha im coming back with Kaisoo here! What do you think about this one? Is it good?_ Ini sedikit curcol ya aku kemarin stress banget karena dapet Pict atau Fanart Kaisoo ciuman dari oknum di twitter ahaha dan _it looks so real!_ Aku sampai gak bisa tidur, gila! Ya trus jadinya bikin ff kaya gini. _I hope you guys enjoy my fiction and tbh my mood for writing is not stable so forgive me if this fiction not that good as you expected. See you next time~!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Jane**

**.**

**.**

**Hold On**

**.**

**.**

**CAST : KIM JONGIN , DO KYUNGSOO (maybe others tho)**

**GENRE : YAOI / NC / ROMANCE / HURT**

**RATED : M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_your words are such a damn, and im still believing in you. But don't look for me if im leaving you because of your faults"_

**.**

**PART 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dorm lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Kyungsoo. Ia masih terbayang bagaimana melakukan _Threesome_ dengan Sehun dan Luhan tadi. sial, Jongin benar-benar susah sekali menahan nafsunya padahal ia sudah punya Kyungsoo.

'_tapi benar kata Sehun, ini tidak atas dasar cinta'_ batinnya.

Sebenarnya ia juga masih khawatir bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo. Ia masih sangat susah berjalan dan tentu saja harus dibantu.

"oughhh Chanyeol shhh"

Jongin mendadak berhenti. Ia melirik pintu kamar disampingnya. "sial! Ada saja yang begini!" desisnya.

Jongin cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil air. Ia tau Kyungsoo pasti tidak bisa berjalan ke dapur meskipun ia haus. Ah, ia baru sadar se-kasar apa perbuatannya pada Kyungsoo kemarin.

_Ceklek~_

Jongin masuk dan melihat Kyungsoo sedang tertidur pulas diranjang. Ia mendekati Kyungsoo lalu meletakkan air yang ia bawa di meja sebelahnya.

Ia melihat salep yang ia beli kemarin, dan sepertinya Kyungsoo belum memakainya malam ini. Ia berinisiatif mengobati luka Kyungsoo tanpa membangunkannya. Ia mengambil salep itu kemudian duduk didekat paha Kyungsoo secara pelan-pelan lalu menarik turun celana lelaki bermata besar itu.

"nghh.. Jongin?" Kyungsoo menggeliat sedikit lalu langsung duduk. Ia menelan ludahnya pelan ketika memandang tangan Jongin sudah menarik celananya setengah. "mau.. apa?" tanyanya takut-takut

Jongin terkekeh pelan. ia tau Kyungsoo sedikit gugup karena mengira Jongin akan menyerangnya sekarang. Tapi, oh— ayolah, Jongin masih lelah karena kegiatannya tadi siang-menjelang-sore bersama Sehun dan Luhan.

"malam ini kau pasti belum memakai obatnya, kan? Aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu" jelas Jongin dihiasi dengan senyuman mengejeknya

Kyungsoo diam saja membiarkan Jongin mengobatinya.

"berbaringlah, biar aku mudah mengangkat kedua kakimu. Aku tau sulit bagimu untuk sekedar membalikkan badan" lanjut Jongin

Kyungsoo perlahan tersenyum. _Jongin memang sudah berubah_, fikirnya.

Lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu kemudian mengolesi lubang Kyungsoo dengan salep yang ia pegang. Awalnya ia hanya sekedar mengolesi salep padat itu dengan pelan, tapi karena melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah dan iya yakin Kyungsoo sedang menahan untuk mendesah, maka Jongin berinisiatif untuk mengerjai namja bermata bulat itu.

"J-Jongin!" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar saat jari Jongin sedikit terasa menusuk lubangnya. Jongin menarik jarinya kemudian dengan cepat menindih Kyungsoo. "hey, kau sebenarnya tidak mau ku sentuh atau menikmati sentuhanku, hah?"

Wajah Kyungsoo kembali bersemu merah karena Jongin bertanya se-frontal itu padanya. Terlebih, Jongin bertanya dengan nada yang lembut— dan ingat, Kyungsoo belum memakai celananya, itu juga alasan kenapa wajahnya memerah seperti ini.

"e-eh Jongin.." kata Kyungsoo pelan

"apa?" jawab Jongin cepat dan sengaja dibuat-buat agar terdengar dingin.

"kenapa kau berani sekali menyentuhku?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati. Cukup kemarin ia menyinggung perasaan Jongin.

"ya, kenapa? Kau kekasihku." Jawab Jongin enteng

Perlahan Kyungsoo memberanikan tangannya mengalungi leher Jongin. "aku mencintaimu, Jongin"

Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti, tumben sekali Kyungsoo berani mengatakan hal seperti ini. Biasanya ia cukup pemalu.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Jongin datar. Wajah Jongin selalu datar, apalagi dihiasi dengan matanya yang sayu. Jemari Jongin menyusuri surai rambut Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"aku.. aku tidak akan menolak lagi s-saat kau menyentuhku" blushh. Pipi Kyungsoo semakin bersemu seusai ia mengatakan hal itu.

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan ia mengerti bahwa Kyungsoo sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sentuhannya. Tangan kirinya yang menganggur pun digerakkannya kebawah, ke arah selangkangan Kyungsoo. "seperti ini?" katanya sambil menggenggam penis Kyungsoo.

"ngh..J-Jong!" Kyungsoo terkejut dan sontak ia sedikit menarik leher Jongin hingga membuat jarak antara wajah mereka semakin sedikit.

"kau mau menciumku? Cium saja, kenapa harus gugup?" goda Jongin sambil memompa penis Kyungsoo pelan. ia tertawa dalam hati melihat Kyungsoo yang terdiam dan menegang seperti itu. Ia baru sadar kekasihnya benar-benar polos.

"a-aku menarik lehermu karena terkejut. B..bukan…" ia bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskan ke Jongin. Ia malu sekali membahas yang seperti ini.

Cup

Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo kilat, "begini juga tidak bisa?" ejeknya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar malu melihat Jongin yang santai sekali mempermalukannya. "kau tidak bosan menciumku? Aku tidak mau kau—"

"yang benar saja. Ini.. ini adalah candu untukku" potong Jongin dengan menyentuh bibir bawah Kyungsoo. Bibir berbentuk hati itu milik Jongin. Hanya miliknya seorang.

"Jongin, kau harus tau bahwa aku tidak peduli seberapa kasarnya kau. Aku tetap akan mencintaimu. tapi.. aku tidak bisa mentoleransi satu hal.." tangan Kyungsoo menyentuh kedua pundak Jongin dan menatap _namja ta_n itu dalam.

"hm, apa?"

"pengkhianatan" jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

DEG! Lidah Jongin terasa kelu saat Kyungsoo mengatakan satu kata terakhir. Kegiatannya tiga jam yang lalu langsung terputar di otaknya. Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo tau? Apa Kyungsoo benar-benar benci dikhianati? Ya, tapi, seorang Kim Jongin memangnya takut jika Kyungsoo marah padanya? Menurut Jongin, Kyungsoo marah paling lama hanya beberapa hari.

"ehm, ya aku tau jika dalam suatu hubungan jelas sekali tidak boleh ada yang berkhianat. Tapi jujur saja Jongin… aku benar-benar membenci penghianatan. Karena itu menunjukkan ketidaktulusan dan kebohongan. Aku tidak mau—"

"—aku tidak mungkin berkhianat" sahut Jongin dengan mencoba tetap santai. Ia masih menyusuri surai rambut Kyungsoo hingga memancing namja bermata besar itu tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

2 tahun berlalu, tidak ada yang berubah dari EXO. Ah— mungkin ada, seperti mereka semakin sukses, semakin terkenal, dan semakin menjadi kegilaan dari belahan dunia. Sejak dua tahun yang lalu juga, Jongin tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaannya untuk bergerumul dengan Sehun dan Luhan.

Sang _maknae_, dengan wajah polos seperti itu dan bentuk badan yang proporsional, ia berhasil menjadi seorang _Giant Maknae_ yang benar-benar manis. Sedangkan Luhan, bibir kecil + hidung mancung + mata yang sempurna membuatnya terlihat seperti yang termuda dan terlihat sangat cocok dengan Sehun.

Luhan dan Sehun adalah pasangan yang sangat manis. Selalu melakukan hal-hal manis dan romantis. Bisa di bilang, mereka adalah pasangan yang paling tenang diantara yang lainnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, semua fans-pun tau bagaimana sifat mereka berdua dan bagaimana ribut-nya pasangan ini.

"Hyung, setelah ini aku akan ke Busan dulu karena Ayahku sakit. mungkin nanti malam aku sudah sampai di Dorm, walaupun agak larut" Kyungsoo minta izin kepada _manager_ mereka yang duduk disebelahnya.

Hari ini mereka ada acara Fansign dan setaunya besok EXO tidak ada jadwal apapun.

Jongin dan Sehun menunjukkan _Smirk_ mereka ketika mendengar Kyungsoo meminta izin untuk pergi. Itu berarti mereka mempunyai kesempatan lagi malam ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ntah jahil atau kurang kerjaan, Sehun selalu merekam semua kegiatan mereka. untuk meninjau, katanya. Ia dan Luhan selalu menonton ulang 'video' mereka ketika waktu senggang. Jelas saja Sehun memang sangat jahil walaupun ia terlihat pendiam dan _cool_.

"_Hyung_, kau tidak tidur?" Sehun muncul dari dapur dan duduk disebelah Kris yang masih terjaga. Ini sudah hampir tengan malam tapi ia masih didepan Tv dengan mata yang segar.

"Kyungsoo belum pulang. Sebagai Leader aku harus mengontrol kalian" jawab Kris dengan memasang tampang sok _Cool_.

Sehun mencibir melihat ekspresi Kris yang selalu mencoba tampak keren. "akhirnya _Hyung_ sadar juga bahwa kau itu seorang Leader. Eh, Tao sudah tidur?"

"hm" Kris hanya menjawab dengan deheman dan menyandarkan punggungnya disofa. "Jongin? Apa dia tidak menunggu Kyungsoo?"

"dia lebih memilih tidur. _Hyung_ seperti tidak tau dia saja. Yasudah, aku ke kamar dulu. _Olahraga malam_ sepertinya bagus" Sehun beranjak sambil terkekeh.

_BRAKK_

Langkah Sehun terhenti. Ia mengernyit bingung melihat Chanyeol yang baru pulang dan memasang wajah merah padam karena menahan marah.

"_H-hyung_, kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun setengah melongo.

"Sehun, malam ini aku tidur di kamarmu. Kau tidur saja di kamarku!" jawabnya dengan ketus lalu masuk ke kamar Sehun dan Luhan

"t-tapi Luhan H—"

"sepertinya dia ada masalah dengan Baekhyun. Biarkan saja dulu" ujar Kris yang sebenarnya sedang menahan tawanya. Baru saja tadi Sehun belagak mengatakan 'olahraga malam sepertinya bagus', tapi ternyata ia tidak bisa menyentuh Luhan malam ini.

Cklek~

Baekhyun masuk kedalam Dorm dengan wajah merah dan mata yang sembab. Apalagi? Dia pasti habis menangis.

"B-Baekhyun _Hyung_, ada apa?" tanya Sehun penasaran

"dimana Chanyeol?" tanyanya singkat.

"dia dikamar Sehun. ada masalah apa?" Kris ikut membuka suara. Sebenarnya ia bukan tipe orang yang suka ikut campur, tapi sepertinya masalah ini lumayan serius.

"aku dan Chanyeol putus. Hah! Kenapa dia tidak mengerti? Dia itu _Nuna_ untukku, untuk apa Chanyeol cemburu?! Dia mengatakan bisa jika tanpa aku dan tidak membutuhkan aku lagi. Tidakkah kalian fikir itu keterlaluan?!" Baekhyun kembali terbawa emosi. Chanyeol memang tipikal orang yang sangat pencemburu dan itu termasuk hal yang tidak baik untuk hubungan mereka.

Mata Sehun dan Kris membulat sempurna. Hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun putus? Ah, tidak bisa dipercaya.

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamarnya dan Jongin secara perlahan. Ia tidak mau membangunkan lelaki itu hanya karena kecerobohannya saat menutup pintu.

Ia duduk dipinggir ranjang hanya dengan memakai boxer-nya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tengah berfikir, apakah ia harus mandi atau langsung tidur saja. Lagi pula ini sudah tengah malam, bisa-bisa ia terkena rematik nantinya.

"astaga!"

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget saat mendapati tangan Jongin melingkar diperutnya.

"takut? Lampunya bahkan masih menyala" jawab Jongin masih dengan posisi tidurnya.

Kyungsoo mendengus kecil. "apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan. "bagaimana keadaan Ayahmu?", Jongin mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menyandar dikepala ranjang.

"sudah membaik. Tidurlah"

Kyungsoo mendorong pundak Jongin untuk menyuruhnya tidur kembali. Tapi kemudian seringai Jongin muncul.

Ia menarik Kyungsoo lalu membaringkan lelaki itu disebelahnya. Sedetik kemudian Jongin sudah berada diatas Kyungsoo.

"aku ingin bermain" jawab Jongin dengan suaranya yang sedikit berat.

Kyungsoo menelan salivanya dengan berat. Malam ini sepertinya akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

"syaratnya seperti biasa. Tidak boleh mendesah sampai kau orgasme dua kali, jika kau melanggarnya, maka benda-benda buatan manusia itu akan ku pasang ditubuhmu. Oke, _Hyung_?" tanya Jongin dengan senyuman tak bersalahnya. Ia sengaja menambahkan embel-embel '_Hyung_' diakhir kalimatnya untuk membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa menolaknya.

Tapi hey! Syarat gila itu mana mungkin bisa Kyungsoo sanggupi.

"kau gila" jawab Kyungsoo lalu mencoba bangkit

"ayolah, Kyung… sudah lama aku tidak menyentuhmu" _ya asalkan ada Sehun atau Luhan, aku tidak apa-apa_. Lanjut Jongin dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo menggeliat ketika sinar mentari pagi menghampirinya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan memandang sekitar. Perlahan ia merasakan sebuah dekapan hangat ditubuhnya.

"pagi, _Hyung_" sapaan Jongin dipagi hari menjadi pembuka yang bagus untuk hari ini, fikir Kyungsoo.

"kau sudah rapi. Mau kemana?" sahut Kyungsoo setelah memperhatikan Jongin sudah berpakaian rapi.

Jongin menindih Kyungsoo lalu melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan sedikit agresif dan menggigit bibir bawah Kyungsoo gemas. _Hell, Please_ Jongin. Ini masih pagi tapi kesempatan sekecil apapun pasti ia manfaatkan.

"ada urusan dengan Sehun. aku akan pulang sore" ia bangkit lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk membantunya duduk.

Kyungsoo masih merasa ngilu didaerah selangkangannya dan suaranya sedikit serak pagi ini—mengingat tadi malam ia terlalu banyak menjerit.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "ah, hati-hati" balasnya sambil tersenyum.

Jongin berbalik dan memandang Kyungsoo sebelum menutup pintu kamar mereka, "tunggu aku diranjang" katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu pergi.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sedikit bingung. Belakangan ini Jongin tidak mempermasalahkan jika Kyungsoo menolak untuk berhubungan seks, malahan Jongin juga tidak sesering dulu memintanya untuk melakukan itu. Dan seks mereka tadi malam terasa sedikit canggung karena terhitung sejak seminggu yang lalu, baru tadi malamlah mereka melakukannya lagi. Bukannya Kyungsoo ingin, tapi ia hanya heran dan sedikit takut jika Jongin sudah merasa bosan dengannya.

Setelah mandi Kyungsoo-pun ikut berkumpul diruang tengah bersama Luhan, Chanyeol, dan beberapa member lainnya. Hari ini mereka manfaatkan untuk bersantai-santai karena biasanya jadwal mereka sangat padat.

"Kyungsoo, kau mau sarapan apa?" tanya Chanyeol seraya melihat jam tangannya.

"kenapa?"

"ayo cari makan ke luar" ajak Chanyeol kemudian.

Kyungsoo hanya memasang wajah datar karena ia memang tidak merasa napsu makan untuk pagi ini. Mungkin karena Jongin tidak menemaninya.

"akan ku buat roti bakar untuk kita semua. Tunggu sebentar" Luhan menepuk paha Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelahnya kemudian pergi ke dapur.

"benar-benar perhatian" gumam Chanyeol lalu menyengir.

_Brak_

Baekhyun berlalu melewati mereka dengan pakaian rapi. Ia memandang Chanyeol sekilas dengan tatapan datar.

"Baek, mau kemana?" hanya Chen yang mau membuka mulut untuk bertanya.

"jalan" jawab Baekhyun singkat dan dingin. Ia ingin mencari udara segar dan melupakan masalahnya yang y_ou-know-what_ dan itu membuatnya sedikit _sensitive_.

"EHMM.. _Nuna_~~" Chanyeol berdehem dengan maksud menyindir Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar masih kesal dan terlalu cemburu. _Toh_, Baekhyun lebih memilih pergi jalan dengan gadis itu daripada makan malam bersamanya.

"diam kau!" jawab Baekhyun tanpa memandang wajah Chanyeol lalu pergi.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng dan tidak mau ikut campur dengan urusan mereka. ia masih memandang lurus ke depan. Sesungguhnya ia benar-benar merindukan Jongin.

Matanya beralih ke ponsel Luhan yang tergeletak di meja. Tiba-tiba fikiran jahil-nya kumat dan ia berniat memposting foto aib Luhan ke _Instagram_. Antara semua member, foto _weird_ Luhan-lah yang paling banyak.

"kenapa?" tanya Suho saat melihat Kyungsoo senyum-senyum sendiri.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng dan kembali mencari foto mana yang cocok. Ini lumayan bagus untuk memperburuk _image_ Luhan, dan Kyungsoo semakin bersemangat mencari-cari foto yang paling aneh. Sampai akhirnya—

—matanya membulat sempurna, mulutnya terbuka, dan tangannya bergetar.

Ia menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah. Perlahan ia meletakkan ponsel Luhan kembali di meja. Ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar Dorm. Ia menutup mulutnya, menahan tangis agar tidak terdengar oleh member yang lain.

"Kyungsoo kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol setengah berteriak saat Kyungsoo berjalan secara perlahan menuju pintu.

"s-sarapan.." jawab Kyungsoo pelan dan terdengar seperti tercekat.

Chanyeol tau ada yang tidak beres dengan Kyungsoo dan ia langsung menyusul Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di luar.

"Kyung— Y-ya! Kau kenapa?!" tanya Chanyeol panik ketika melihat pipi Kyungsoo sudah basah karena air matanya. ia mengguncang kedua pundak Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo enggan menjawab dan lebih terisak dari sebelumnya.

"t-tenanglah. Kau bisa ceritakan semuanya padaku" Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya lalu memeluk sahabatnya itu erat. Air mata Kyungsoo jatuh dengan derasnya dan isakannya terdengar sangat jelas.

"d-dia sudah berjanj-i Yeol.."

"kau kenapa, hah?! Kyungsoo, kau membuatku khawatir" sahut Chanyeol lalu memandang wajah Kyungsoo. Jemarinya bergerak menghapus butiran bening itu dengan lembut.

"ada apa, hm?" kali ini Chanyeol bertanya lebih lembut dan dengan dihiasi sebuah senyuman yang menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"kau sudah putus 'kan dengan Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo menunduk dalam saat ia menanyakan hal itu. Tapi sesungguhnya ia tidak peduli. Ia lebih peduli dengan rasa sakit di hatinya saat ini.

"hm, ya. Kenapa?"

"b-boleh aku minta satu pertolonganmu, Yeol? Sekali ini saja" Kyungsoo semakin terisak saat menanyakan kalimat itu.

Chanyeol meraih dagu Kyungsoo dengan jarinya dan membawa wajah itu menatapnya. "ya, apapun. Kau bisa meminta apapun. Aku janji" jawab Chanyeol.

Demi apapun, Chanyeol tidak pernah suka melihat Kyungsoo sedih apalagi sampai menangis seperti ini. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat sahabat terdekatnya ini tersenyum lagi. dan jika Chanyeol sudah berkata 'apapun', itu berarti.. semuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hyung_! ini kami bawakan makanan untuk kalian" Jongin dengan sombongnya datang dan memberikan beberapa bungkus makanan itu kepada member yang ada diruang tengah.

"wah terimakasih, Jongin, Sehun!"

Mata Jongin masih mencari sosok Kyungsoo dan ia juga tidak menemukan Chanyeol disana. bukankah Kyungsoo tau jika Jongin tidak suka ia terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol? Apalagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah putus.

Ia melihat Baekhyun yang duduk disofa dengan tatapan kosong. Jongin tau, Baekhyun pasti masih sangat merasa dilema karena masalahnya dengan Chanyeol kemarin.

"Kyungsoo dimana?" tanyanya. Terlihat _mood_ Jongin langsung berubah menjadi buruk.

Kris menjawab dengan jarinya yang mengarah ke kamar. Jongin langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Kyungsoo. Tapi saat didepan pintu—

"Chanyeol shh _faster_ ahhh"

—ia mendengar suara Kyungsoo. Men-de-sah.

_BRAKKK_

Mata Jongin seperti hampir keluar saat ia melotot melihat kejadian didepannya. Melihat Chanyeol terus melesakkan penisnya kedalam lubang Kyungsoo. dan amarah Jongin sudah di ubun-ubun.

"BANGSAT! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, BRENGSEK!?" teriak Jongin murka

Chanyeol menoleh, melihat wajah Jongin yang benar-benar terlihat merah padam.

"jangan berhenti, Yeol.. nghh" emosi Jongin makin memuncak ketika mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo barusan. Ditambah lagi melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah dan jemari laki-laki itu meremas sprei tempat tidur mereka. Kyungsoo mendesah dan mengerang karena orang lain, bukan olehnya.

Jongin berjalan menuju Chanyeol dan menariknya kasar. "BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

_Bukk_

Jongin memukul wajah Chanyeol dan mendorongnya ke dinding dengan keras.

"YA! KIM JONGIN, HENTIKAN!" Kyungsoo turun dari ranjangnya dan menghentikan Jongin saat ia akan memukul Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo melemparkan boxer kearah Chanyeol, "keluarlah, Yeol. Aku akan menyusul"

Chanyeol mengelap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya dan memakai boxernya tanpa mengenakan celana dalamnya terlebih dahulu.

Ia keluar dan memandang sayu kearah para member yang menghampirinya dengan penuh tanya.

"k-kau melakukan apa dengan Kyungsoo?!"

"Chanyeol! Apa yang ada difikiranmu, hah?!"

"Yeol, kau gila!"

Chanyeol tidak menggubris semua pertanyaan itu, ia memilih langsung masuk kekamarnya dan Baekhyun. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan memandang ke jendela.

_Cklek~_

Chanyeol tau itu Baekhyun. Ia sudah hapal sekali dengan bau parfum ini.

"kau pasti membenciku, kan?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa memandang wajah Baekhyun yang berdiri disebelahnya.

Baekhyun duduk dan berdehem sebagai jawaban.

"baiklah, Baek. Aku bisa apa" lanjut Chanyeol pada akhirnya. Ia menghela nafasnya berat.

"aku membencimu dari dulu, Yeol. Kau lupa?" sahut Baekhyun. Perlahan tangannya meraih kedua pipi Chanyeol dan memimpinnya untuk menatap wajahnya.

"aku sudah tau semuanya. Aku mendengar semuanya. Dan aku memahami semuanya" jelas Baekhyun lalu tersenyum.

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti. "maksudmu?"

"siang tadi aku tidak benar-benar ada janji dengan seseorang. Aku hanya berdiri di luar dan yaah... saat diluar aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Kyungsoo"

"kau tidak marah?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya

Baekhyun mencibir lalu memukul perut Chanyeol sedikit kuat, "kau bodoh, ya? Aku cemburu! Gila saja kau melakukan itu dengannya" jawab Baekhyun dengan memanyunkan bibirnya

"m-maaf, Baek. Aku ha-hanya—"

"kau tidak melakukannya dengan perasaan, kan?!" tanya Baekhyun mengintrogasi

"tidak, sungguh! Kami memulainya saat mendengar Jongin pulang" jawab Chanyeol dengan menunjukkan dua buah jarinya tanda ia tidak berbohong.

"tapi aku kesal, Yeol!" sahut Baekhyun masih dengan bibir yang mengerucut

Chanyeol meraih jemari Baekhyun. "maafkan aku. Sungguh, niatku hanya ingin membantu Kyungsoo" Chanyeol menggenggam jemari itu erat. "Errrr, kau mau tau bagaimana melakukannya dengan perasaan?"

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya, "maksudmu?"

"begini"

Chanyeol mengarahkan tangan Baekhyun ke daerah selangkangannya dan membawa jemari itu untuk menyentuh 'adik'-nya. Perlahan bibir Baekhyun membentuk sebuah senyuman dan—

"CHANYEOL AKU MERINDUKANMUUUU!"

—memeluk serta menindih tubuh Chanyeol dengan eratnya.

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju boxernya yang berserakan dilantai dan hendak mengenakannya tanpa memperdulikan Jongin yang sudah seperti terbakar disana. baru saja Kyungsoo meraih boxer-nya, tiba-tiba dengan kasar Jongin menarik Kyungsoo dan memepetkan namja itu ke dinding.

_BUKK_

"KAU GILA, HAH?!" teriak Jongin

Kyungsoo hanya memandang Jongin datar, "bukan urusanmu" jawabnya.

_PLAK_

_PLAK_

"BANGSAT! APA MAKSUDMU MELAKUKAN ITU DENGANNYA?!" Jongin terlihat sangat kalap karena apa yang dilihatnya tadi. bahkan tangannya terasa sangat ringan saat ini untuk melayangkan beberapa pukulan.

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil dan mengelap darah di bibirnya. "kau kasar lagi padaku, Jongin"

Jongin langsung mencekek Kyungsoo dengan sedikit kuat dengan menatap namja itu murka. "jawab aku, _Bitch_!"

Kyungsoo tercekat dan batuk-batuk karena Jongin mencekek lehernya. Tapi ia tidak menyuruh Jongin berhenti. Wow, terakhir… Jongin kasar dengan Kyungsoo saat memaksanya untuk melakukan seks di toilet. Dan sepertinya sekarang terulang lagi.

Kyungsoo tak kunjung berbicara atau setidaknya menjelaskan apa maksudnya melakukan hal seperti tadi. ia hanya diam dan memandang Jongin datar.

Kesabaran Jongin habis. Ia menarik Kyungsoo dan melemparkannya ke ranjang. Ia mengambil ikat pinggang dan memandang Kyungsoo yang mencoba duduk.

_PLAK_

Libasan dari ikat pinggang itupun membuat bekas dipaha Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meringis.

"ku ulangi, Kyungsoo.. KENAPA KAU SELINGKUH DENGANNYA?!" Teriak Jongin lagi dan duduk diatas perut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mencoba lepas dari Jongin dan mencoba mendorongnya agar turun dari badannya. Kalau tak salah, tadi Jongin menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menunggunya diranjang. Oh— Kyungsoo menunggunya diranjang –bersama Chanyeol–

"aku yang menggodanya. Puas?!"

_PLAK_

Sebuah tamparan lagi dan sukses membuat wajah Kyungsoo terlihat lebam. Badan Kyungsoo juga sudah banyak yang membiru.

Jongin mencium Kyungsoo dengan kasar dan menggigit bibir itu hingga mengeluarkan lebih banyak darah dari yang tadi.

"kau milikku. KAU MILIKKU! TAPI KAU MENYERAHKAN TUBUHMU PADA ORANG LAIN! Sejak kapan kau menjadi murahan seperti ini, hah?!" teriak Jongin lagi. ia menjambak rambut Kyungsoo dan memaksa lelaki itu untuk menatapnya.

"nghh..le-lepaskan, brengsek!" Kyungsoo mencoba mendorong badan Jongin tapi lagi-lagi Jongin memukulnya, dan juga menjambaknya.

Jongin berdiri dan mengambil sebuah benda dari lacinya. Sebuah Vibrator dengan ukuran sedang—atau mungkin bisa dibilang cukup besar.

"kau mencoba menghindar ketika ku sentuh tetapi tadi kau menyuruhnya agar tidak berhenti? Wow, kau benar-benar murahan, Kyungsoo"

Jongin membuka paksa kedua kaki Kyungsoo dan langsung melesakkan benda itu dengan kasarnya.

"Arghhh. LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK!" Kyungsoo berteriak sambil menendang-nendang Jongin dengan kakinya

_PLAK_

Jongin menampar Kyungsoo dan menjambak rambut _namja_ itu kasar. "brengsek, kau bilang? Chanyeol yang mengajarkanmu berbicara seperti itu, _bitch_?"

Kyungsoo dari tadi hanya terkekeh saat Jongin memperlakukannya dengan sangat kasar. Bukankah itu lucu? Jongin sudah melakukan seks berpuluh-puluh kali dengan Sehun dan Luhan (terbukti dari banyaknya Video yang ia termukan di ponsel Luhan), dan ia baru kali ini melakukan seks dengan Chanyeol tapi Jongin sebegitu marahnya. Menurut Kyungsoo, ini benar-benar lucu.

Jongin semakin murka melihat Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak memohon ampun ataupun mengucapkan kata maaf padanya.

Jongin langsung menyalakan benda itu dengan kecepatan maksimal dan menahan pergerakan Kyungsoo hingga lelaki itu tidak bisa bergerak.

"ahhh ahh nghhh Lep…askanhh"

Jongin tidak menggubris permohonan Kyungsoo tapi malah membuka kaki Kyungsoo lebih lebar. Vibrator itu masih bergerak menumbuk titik _sensitive_ Kyungsoo hingga membuat namja itu tidak berhenti menggelinjang. Tidak jarang kepala Kyungsoo terantuk dan tersentak dengan kepala ranjang karena ia mencoba lepas dari Jongin—dan juga karena hentakan vibrator itu didalam lubang Kyungsoo. Ia hanya meringis dan mulutnya terus terbuka karena ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mendesah, mengerang, dan sesekali tertawa melihat emosi Jongin yang memuncak.

"_fuck_, Kyungsoo! kau tak bisa dipercaya"

Jongin menindih badan Kyungsoo lalu memasukkan penisnya dengan paksa kedalam lubang Kyungsoo yang sudah penuh dengan benda buatan manusia itu.

"arghhhhhhhh!"

Kyungsoo menggelinjang kesakitan saat Jongin menggerakkan penisnya dengan kasar. Sementara Jongin mengerang keenakan saat penisnya dijepit sangat erat oleh lubang sempit Kyungsoo.

Air mata Kyungsoo keluar begitu saja saat merasakan lubangnya seperti terkoyak oleh dua benda didalamnya.

Jongin menoleh kearah lubang sempit itu dan ia hanya mendesis saat melihat lubang Kyungsoo mengeluarkan darah. "kau tau 'kan jika aku suka kekerasan? Kau yang memancingku, Kyungsoo. Ini hukuman untukmu nggh.. ah yeah.." desis Jongin sambil menghentakkan penisnya lebih dalam.

Jongin memaksakan satu jarinya untuk masuk kedalam anus Kyungsoo hingga lelaki itu semakin menjerit. Bayangkan saja betapa penuhnya lubang Kyungsoo saat ini, dan Jongin tidak merasa iba sedikitpun.

Jongin gila! Dia memang gila!

"Bb-brengsek! Hentikan! Ahh— ohhh ku bilang berhent-i!"

Jongin semakin gila dengan menambah jumlah jarinya didalam lubang Kyungsoo. jelas-jelas lubang itu sudah penuh dengan Vibrator dan penisnya, tapi masih saja ia belum puas untuk memberikan Kyungsoo pelajaran.

_Kau pasti jera setelah ini Kyungsoo._ Intinya, Jongin hanya ingin membuat Kyungsoo jera.

Jongin tidak peduli dengan bibir Kyungsoo yang berdarah, wajahnya yang lebam, maupun dengan lubang Kyungsoo yang lecet dan mengeluarkan darah. Bahkan Kyungsoo sudah sangat lemas seperti ini, Jongin samasekali tidak peduli.

Kyungsoo seperti mengejang dan tubuhnya terasa seperti dibelah dua. ia hanya bisa menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan sebagai gerakan berontak, sementara daerah bawah-nya sedang dikuasai oleh Jongin.

"bercerminlah, Jongin. Ber-akh! Bercerminlah.." napasnya terdengar tersengal-sengal.

Sakit di hati Kyungsoo lebih terasa dibandingkan sakit pada lubangnya. Ia menangis tetapi tidak menghentikan gerakan Jongin. Bukan berarti ia suka, ia hanya ingin tau seberapa egois dan jahatnya orang dihadapannya ini.

Badan Kyungsoo terasa sangat lemas. Dengan bibir yang masih mengeluarkan darah, wajah yang lebam, badannya yang membiru dan juga lubangnya yang berdarah membuat Kyungsoo terasa seperti tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Ia terus menahan matanya agar tidak tertutup.

"nhhh enghh ahh" desahan dan isakan Kyungsoo yang tertahan menjadi satu. Jongin masih belum merasa kasihan dan ia rasa ini juga belum cukup untuk menghukum Kyungsoo.

"teruslah mendesah, _bitch_." Jongin mendesis diatas wajah Kyungsoo. ia memandang Kyungsoo dengan amarahnya yang besar.

Kyungsoo semakin terengah-engah dan badannya semakin lemas. Dengan kesadarannya yang tidak sampai setengah ia mencoba menatap Jongin—dengan matanya yang hampir tertutup dan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Ia mencoba mendorong dada Jongin dengan lemah, dan mengerang sekuat tenaga.

"_t..threesome_ atau apalah itu, lanjutkan saja nghhh.. Brengsek. Aku tidak peduli. Set..setelah ini, Aku nghh—ahh ingin lepas darimu. Aku benci kau… hhhh"

Jongin tercekat. Gerakannya terhenti seketika. Jongin semakin panik melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Ia mencabut miliknya dan mengeluarkan vibrator itu lalu membuangnya kesembarang arah. Ia terkejut melihat daerah selangkangan Kyungsoo memerah dan luka-luka akibat perbuatannya.

"K-Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo bangunlah!"

Tidak terasa air mata Jongin menetes. Ia baru sadar kenapa Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum miris saat ia berlaku kasar. **Kyungsoo sengaja melakukannya.**

Jongin memasang boxernya dengan cepat dan memanggil member lain. Ia meminta bantuan agar mereka berbuat sesuatu agar Kyungsoo sadar. Jongin panic, ia hampir menangis.

Semua member—kecuali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun— masuk ke kamar Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Mereka terkejut bukan main saat melihat Kyungsoo dengan keadaan menyedihkan seperti itu. Terlebih lagi melihat lubang Kyungsoo berdarah.

"JONGIN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Teriak Kris

"AKU MEMANG SALAH, TAPI TOLONG URUS KYUNGSOO DULU. KU MOHON" Jongin semakin panik saat sadar bahwa ia sudah sangat kelewatan.

"bawa dia kerumah sakit"

**.**

**.**

"disituhh oughhh.."

_Brak!_

"YA!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh kearah pintu yang dibuka dengan tergesa-gesa oleh Chen. Sejujurnya Baekhyun kesal sekali jika acaranya bersama Chanyeol dihambat oleh seseorang.

"ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun tak suka

"K-Kyungsoo terluka!"

Chanyeol langsung menggeser Baekhyun dan mengambil boxer-nya. "Baek, ayo cepat!"

Chanyeol berjalan dengan buru-buru dan diikuti dengan Baekhyun yang mengejarnya dari belakang. Semua member sudah berada disana dan mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang seperti itu.

"bawa dia kerumah sakit" Suho dan Kris mencoba mengangkat Kyungsoo tapi dengan perlahan tangan namja bermata besar itu meraih lengan Kris.

"jangan..jangan bawa aku kerumah sakit" ucapnya dengan lemah

"Kyungsoo tapi kau—"

"atau—nggh.. aku marah dengan kalian" mata Kyungsoo masih susah untuk dibuka dan badannya sangat sulit untuk digerakkan. Ia kesakitan.

"_FUCK!_ KIM JONGIN, _BASTARD!_" Chanyeol langsung menyerang Jongin yang masih merasa bersalah terhadap Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menyentakkan Jongin di dinding dan memukulnya habis-habisan. Sementara Jongin hanya diam saja. Ia tidak melawan karena ia tau bahwa ini kesalahannya.

"Chanyeol! Hentikan!" Suho dan Chen segera menarik Chanyeol agar tidak terpancing emosi.

"SI BRENGSEK INI HARUSNYA DIBERI PELAJARAN! Lucu sekali kau, Jongin! Kau melakukan seks dengan Sehun dan Luhan dari dulu dan tidak pernah merasa berdosa. Sekarang? Kau seperti tidak punya perasaan memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan kasar! MATI SAJA KAU. BRENGSEK!"

Sehun dan Luhan menegang seketika. Berbeda dengan mereka, semua member menatap kedua sejoli ini dengan tatapan tak percaya. Seakan-akan mereka bertanya apakah yang Chanyeol katakan itu benar atau tidak.

"Lay, kau bisa obati luka Kyungsoo, kan?" tanya Kris. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh Lay.

"yang lainnya berkumpul diruang tengah" lanjut Suho.

"kalian benar-benar gila" sambung Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

Tersisa Jongin dan Lay dikamar itu. Lay sudah dengan obat-obatan ditangannya sedangkan Jongin masih menatap Kyungsoo dengan rasa bersalah. Berkali-kali ia menyeka air matanya, tapi tetap saja turun dengan begitu deras.

"_Hyung_.. maafkan aku"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC

Hiii~! Don't forget to give a review ya hehehe. thankyou for keep reading my (failed) fic and see you in the next Chap^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Jane**

**.**

**.**

Hold On

**.**

**.**

**CAST : KIM JONGIN , DO KYUNGSOO (maybe others tho)**

**GENRE : YAOI / NC / ROMANCE / HURT**

**RATED : M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_your words are such a damn, and im still believing in you. But don't look for me if im leaving you because of your faults"_

**.**

**.**

PART 3

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

"kenapa" tanya Kris dingin.

Semua member sudah berkumpul diruang tengah kecuali Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Lay. Suasana saat ini cukup tegang karena semua member masih sedikit _shock_ dengan apa yang mereka dengar tadi dari mulut Chanyeol.

"m-maaf" sahut Sehun pelan.

"maaf. Kami memang salah" sambung Luhan dengan takut-takut.

"kalian fikir dengan kata 'maaf' maka luka di hati dan tubuh Kyungsoo akan sembuh, hah?!" tanya Chanyeol kepada Sehun dan Luhan. Ia tau kalimatnya barusan bukanlah kalimat yang sopan—tapi, persetan dengan itu karena Chanyeol benar-benar marah sekarang.

Sehun juga merutuki Jongin didalam hatinya saat ini. _Sebenarnya apa yang ada di otak anak gila itu sampai-sampai ia melukai Kyungsoo dengan sesadis ini?!,_ fikirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah sekitar 3 hari Kyungsoo terbaring diatas ranjangnya. Ia tidak pernah mau berbicara ataupun menyahut. Oh— baiklah, sedikit diralat. Kyungsoo hanya mau mengangguk dan menggeleng jika yang bertanya padanya adalah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak ada rasa cemburu sedikitpun. Bahkan ia merasa iba dengan Kyungsoo yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

"_Hyung_, bagaimana kead—"

"tidak baik" potong Chanyeol saat Jongin mencoba mengajaknya berbicara. sudah berapa kali Chanyeol peringatkan agar Jongin jangan masuk ke ruangan itu karena sudah jelas Kyungsoo tidak menginginkannya.

Jongin menghela napasnya berat. Ia mendekati Kyungsoo.

"pergilah" ucap Chanyeol dingin dan terlihat sekali Chanyeol sangat membenci Jongin.

"aku tau kau sahabatnya, tapi kau tak berhak mengusirku, _Hyung_!" bentak Jongin karena ia memang ingin sekali menemani Kyungsoo.

"itulah Hak-ku sebagai sahabatnya! Kenapa, Jongin? Kau menyesal? Hampir 2 tahun kau berkhianat, kan? Kyungsoo menangis tersedu-sedu, apa kau tau? Ia bergetar dan begitu lemah, apa kau tau? Oh, tentu tidak. Yang kau tau hanya seks dan ke-egoisanmu. Memaksa Kyungsoo… hanya itu yang kau lakukan selama 2 tahun ini. Eh, apa aku benar? Atau aku salah bicara?" tanya Chanyeol dengan santai.

Chanyeol masih duduk disamping Kyungsoo yang terbaring ditempat tidur. Dan setiap malam para member—lebih sering Chanyeol— menjaga Kyungsoo. Tapi Jongin, ia tidak pernah diberikan kesempatan untuk menjaga Kyungsoo.

Jongin terhenyak. Perkataan Chanyeol 100% benar. Dan dia memang tidak ada alasan untuk mengelak ataupun membela diri.

"t-tapi aku kekasihnya!" jawab Jongin geram

Chanyeol tertawa remeh memandang Jongin lalu mengalihkan padangannya ke Kyungsoo sekilas.

"kau yakin, Jongin? Memangnya Kyungsoo masih menganggapmu kekasihnya?" remeh Chanyeol.

"_Hyung_.. Kumohon, berikan aku waktu berdua dengan Kyungsoo. Ku mohon" Jongin menunduk dan menahan air matanya.

Seorang Kim Jongin yang egois bisa-bisanya memohon dengan kepala tertunduk? Hebat sekali.

Chanyeol tak bergeming. Ia masih memandang Kyungsoo yang memejamkan matanya dengan rapat. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tau jika Jongin memang sangat menyesal dan tulus ingin menjaga Kyungsoo, tapi ia ingin memberikan pelajaran untuk lelaki itu.

"aku akan menjaganya dengan baik.. tolonglah" pinta Jongin lagi.

Chanyeol berdehem, "baiklah. Hari ini kau bisa menjaga Kyungsoo" jawab Chanyeol lalu langsung berjalan keluar. Chanyeol malas jika harus mendengar kata 'terimakasih' dari mulut Jongin.

Jongin secara perlahan berbaring disebelah Kyungsoo lalu menatap _namja_ yang tengah tertidur itu. Air mata Jongin kembali menetes dan ia membelai wajah Kyungsoo.

"maafkan aku, Kyungsoo.."

"a-aku sangat mencintaimu. sungguh. Tapi aku tidak bisa memperlakukanmu dengan baik dan manis. Maafkan aku"

Jongin bergeser sehingga posisinya saat ini tidur dibantal yang sama dengan Kyungsoo dan memeluknya. Dengan posisi sedekat itu Jongin memperhatikan tanda merah kebiruan di leher dan pipi Kyungsoo. Jongin menyentuhnya dengan hati-hati.

"maafkan aku…"

Kini ia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang berada disisi tubuhnya. Jongin mengelus, menggenggam dan memijat-mijat tangan Kyungsoo pelan.

Bahkan Jongin benci dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia terlalu bodoh menyia-nyiakan Kyungsoo? Kenapa ia tidak bisa memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan lembut? Kenapa ia terlalu gengsi untuk sekedar memberikan senyuman kepada Kyungsoo? Kenapa fikiran 'Kyungsoo pasti akan mengerti' selalu menjadi prinsipnya? Dan kenapa… ia baru menyesal sekarang? Disaat Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah tersakiti lewat fisik dan juga mentalnya. Atau—hatinya.

Jongin masih bertahan dengan posisinya memeluk tubuh kecil milik Kyungsoo. Kepalanya yang berdempetan dengan kepala Kyungsoo yang dari tadi tenang tanpa gerakan. Hingga akhirnya Jongin terlelap dengan memeluk tubuh tak berdaya disampingnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"aw.. ah—!"

Jongin tersentak dan matanya langsung terbuka lebar saat mendengar ringisan seseorang. Matanya menangkap sosok Kyungsoo sedang mencoba berjalan dengan susah payah.

Kyungsoo ingin buang air kecil dan sepertinya ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengeluarkan suaranya memanggil Chanyeol atau member lain. Bisa-bisa Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya—walaupun akhirnya terbangun juga.

Jongin langsung bangkit dan menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah panik. "Kyungsoo, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya saat menahan Kyungsoo yang hampir tumbang.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Bahkan untuk sekedar memandang wajah Jongin saja ia sama sekali tidak mau.

"K-Kyungsoo.." Jongin mencoba sedikit menunduk dan menempatkan wajahnya didepan wajah Kyungsoo untuk membuat namja itu menatapnya. Tapi nihil, Kyungsoo malah memalingkan wajahnya.

Jongin berlutut didepan Kyungsoo. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, dan ia mulai terisak.

"kumohon.. maafkan aku" lirih Jongin

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mau peduli dan ia mencoba melewati Jongin yang sedang berlutut dihadapannya.

Jongin terdiam.

Bahkan Kyungsoo yang berhati seperti malaikat saja bisa mengabaikannya yang sudah seperti ini. Jongin sadar, bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang harus mengerti bagaimana dirinya, Tapi ia sendirilah yang membuat dirinya tidak bisa dimengerti oleh orang lain.

"Arghh.. ahh!"

Jongin terkesiap saat mendengar ringisan kesakitan Kyungsoo lagi. ia langsung berdiri dan berusaha menahan Kyungsoo dengan memegang bahunya agar tetap berdiri.

"b-biar ku bantu. Sekali ini saja… _Hyung_" Jongin memohon dengan sangat kepada Kyungsoo. Ia tidak tega jika Kyungsoo harus menahan untuk buang air kecil hanya karena ada ia disini.

Perlahan Jongin memimpin dan membantu Kyungsoo untuk melangkah ke kamar mandi. Hingga Jongin jugalah yang berinisiatif membuka celana Kyungsoo dan membantunya buang air kecil.

"keluar. Aku bisa sendiri" kata Kyungsoo dingin.

Jongin pura-pura tidak mendengar dan ia tetap menurunkan boxer longgar Kyungsoo. Boxer itu milik Kris yang sengaja dipilihkan Chanyeol agar Kyungsoo nyaman memakainya (berhubung juga lubangnya belum sembuh).

Kyungsoo sedikit gugup saat Jongin membantunya untuk ini. Kenapa untuk urusan yang seperti ini harus Jongin yang membantunya? Membuat ia mengingat bagaimana kasarnya Jongin diranjang.

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan pura-pura biasa saja saat Jongin berusaha membersihkan miliknya dan menaikkan boxernya kembali. Dan Jongin kembali menuntunnya ke ranjang untuk beristirahat. Tetapi saat didepan pintu kamar mandi—

"C-Chanyeol.." panggil Kyungsoo saat melihat Chanyeol berdiri disana

"ayo makan, Kyungsoo. Ini sudah malam dan kau belum mengisi perutmu hari ini" kata Chanyeol sambil menyentuh pipi kanan Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang berdiri disamping kiri Kyungsoo dengan masih memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo hanya memandang tajam kearah Chanyeol yang berani-beraninya melakukan itu dengan kekasihnya.

Melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum, seketika tangan Jongin melemas dan tak lagi berada dipundak Kyungsoo.

"hmm. Denganmu, kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu bertanya pelan.

Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya, "hng.. hari ini Jongin yang—"

"lupakanlah, aku kenyang" potong Kyungsoo dengan menatap tajam Chanyeol

Jongin menegang. Segitu bencinya kah Kyungsoo padanya? Chanyeol melirik Jongin sekilas kemudian mengusap alis mata Kyungsoo.

"baiklah, aku yang akan menemanimu. Tunggu sebentar, _okay_?" tanya Chanyeol lembut.

Ya, memang benar. Chanyeol adalah tipikal lelaki yang sangat penyayang. Bahagia sekali Baekhyun memilikinya.

"..a-ayo duduk dulu d-di ranjang..mu, _Hyung_" Jongin berkata dengan lemah dan pandangannya mulai terlihat kosong.

Jongin membantu badan Kyungsoo duduk menyandar di kepala ranjang dan ia duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang mereka. ia menatap Kyungsoo yang memandang lurus ke arah pintu kamar. Karena Kyungsoo sebenarnya sedang menunggu Chanyeol.

"aku mencintaimu, _Hyung_"

Sebenarnya di EXO, Jongin hanya menggunakan _banmal_ (bahasa non-formal) dengan Kyungsoo dan Sehun (karena ia dan Sehun memiliki umur yang sama). Tapi ntah kenapa sepertinya ia merasa sangat tidak enak dan merasa tidak pantas untuk menyebut nama Kyungsoo dalam keadaan seperti ini mengingat Kyungsoo lebih tua darinya.

Kyungsoo tidak menggubris apapun dan masih membisu. Perlahan tangan Jongin bergerak menuju tangan Kyungsoo yang berada diatas paha _namja_ itu tapi—dengan cepat Kyungsoo menarik tangannya untuk memijat keningnya (dan Kyungsoo sengaja melakukannya).

"aku mencintaimu, _Hyung_. aku sangat mencintaimu"

"aku agak risih diperhatikan seperti ini. Keluarlah" usir Kyungsoo dengan memandang Jongin tajam.

Jongin tersenyum kecut, "kau ingat tanggal 26 September 2010 pada pukul 20.12 KST kita bertemu didepan gedung SM? Kau memanggilku dan bertanya dimana ruang latihan vocal. Dimalam itu pertama kalinya aku melihat senyummu dan aku langsung tertarik denganmu. Aku bukanlah orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang-orang baru.. tapi aku tidak ingin kau berada jauh-jauh dariku. Sejak malam itu, hingga besoknya, hingga besok harinya, hingga besok harinya lagi kau dan aku selalu bersama dan aku tetap dengan sifat dinginku. Ah, ya.. egois juga."

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya untuk tidak peduli dengan apapun yang Jongin ucapkan. Tidak. Tidak dengan kisah mereka. Kyungsoo tidak akan kuat menahannya.

"8 November 2010 pukul 23.50 KST.. kau menungguku latihan sampai larut malam hingga kau ketiduran di kursi ruangan itu. Aku… aku tidak langsung membangunkanmu, _Hyung_. dimalam itu, aku menciummu dan itulah ciuman pertama kita. Setelahnya, aku pura-pura seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa dan membangunkanmu seolah-olah tak peduli"

Deg! Kyungsoo… benar-benar mengharapkan Chanyeol datang dan menghentikan Jongin. Sekarang. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak pernah tau Jongin selalu mencatat dan mengingat kenangan-kenangan manis mereka.

"16 Januari 2011 pukul 16.45 KST, hari dimana kita menjadi sepasang kekasih dan aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku dengan cara yang sangat buruk. Mulai hari itu, hari dimana aku selalu menguncimu agar selalu bersamaku. Tidak boleh bersama yang lain dan harus terus bersamaku. 17 Januari 2011 pukul 19.20 KST, _date_ pertama kita. Pergi ke taman kota hanya untuk menikmati suasana dan sejuknya udara malam sambil makan _ice cream favorite_-mu. Rasa Coklat 'kan, _Hyung_?"

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya. Kemana saja asalkan bukan memandang Jongin.

"dimalam itu tepatnya pukul 22 lewat… ntahlah aku lupa.. aku menciummu dan kau mengira itu adalah ciuman pertama kita. Pada tanggal 18 19 20 21 22 dan setiap harinya aku selalu menikmati bibir itu. Aku menikmatinya sebagai energiku, semangatku, dan rasa cintaku padamu. Nafsu? Maniak seks? Mungkin iya. Maaf maaf saja, _Hyung_.. aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol apapun dalam diriku jika sudah menyangkut tentangmu. Aku—"

"berhenti membual dan pergilah. Kau bercinta bukan hanya denganku. Oh, kau mencari energimu, semangatmu dan mungkin rasa cintamu kepada mereka? tidak apa-apa, Kim Jongin. Kau bebas melakukan apapun sekarang—maksudku, dari dulu kau juga sudah bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau" jawab Kyungsoo dingin.

"_Hyung_.."

"Kyungsoo-ya~ maaf lama, aku baru saja membeli susu coklat ini untukmu. Ini kesukaanmu, kan? Nah, ayo kita makan dulu setelah itu kau juga harus menghabiskan ini" Chanyeol muncul dengan sepiring makanan, air putih, dan sekotak susu coklat diatas nampan.

"aku sudah menunggu" jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

Jongin berharap senyum itu bisa diberikan lagi untuknya. Sama seperti dulu, saat apapun yang Kyungsoo lakukan hanya untuknya. Itu semua karena… Kyungsoo miliknya.

Ia berdiri dengan perlahan dan berjalan keluar. Ia tau, ia benar-benar sudah tidak diharapkan oleh Kyungsoo lagi.

_Bukk_

"ah, Jongin, maaf. YAA CHANYEOL! GILIRANKU YANG MENYUAPI BABY KYUNGSOO!" Baekhyun berlari dan tidak sengaja menabrak Jongin didepan pintu lalu meminta maaf seadanya. Kemudian ia menghampiri Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo karena ia juga ingin berguna untuk Kyungsoo.

Disitulah Jongin merasa bahwa ia bukan bagian dari mereka lagi— disaat semua orang disini menjauhinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kim Jongin~ selama ada kau, aku tidak membutuhkan yang lain"_

"_aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin"_

"_aku sangat mencintaimu"_

"_TAPI KAU BERKHIANAT, JONGIN!"_

"Kyungsoo!" Jongin tersentak dari tidurnya. Ia bermimpi, dan memimpikan hal yang sama— Kyungsoo membencinya.

"mimpi Kyungsoo lagi?" tanya Kris yang masih duduk disebelahnya. Jongin belakangan ini sering tidur dengan Kris karena Kris yang memintanya. Kris tau Jongin sangat merasa terasingkan, maka dari itu ia mencoba tetap menemani Jongin.

"hm" Jongin hanya bergumam.

"mau ku buatkan susu?" tanya Kris kemudian

Jongin menggeleng lalu beranjak bangkit. Lebih baik menolak daripada merepotkan orang lain, fikirnya.

"kemana?" Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung sementara Jongin hanya menjawab dengan senyuman kecil dan enggan bersuara.

Jongin berjalan menuju pintu kamar yang tidak jauh dari kamar Kris dan Tao tadi. ia berhenti dan menempelkan daun telinganya di pintu.

**23.55 KST**

Jongin melihat jam dan sedikit tenang karena ia tau jam segini biasanya Kyungsoo sudah tidur. Dengan sangat perlahan ia membuka gagang pintu itu dan menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit.

Benar, Kyungsoo sudah tertidur pulas. Dan sepertinya tidak ada yang menjaga Kyungsoo malam ini.

Jongin masuk secara perlahan dan berlutut disebelah ranjang mereka. Ia memperhatikan wajah teduh itu dengan taat. Tangan Jongin membelai pipi Kyungsoo dan mengusap kening lelaki imut itu dengan lembut.

Mungkin sudah sebulan lebih Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak pernah bertegur sapa(kecuali didepan kamera). Para member-pun jelas terlihat sedikit menjauhinya. Luhan dan Sehun juga mendapat perlakuan yang sama dari para member. karena ulah mereka bertiga-lah ini semua terjadi. Dan sudah sekitar 2 atau 3 minggu belakangan ini Jongin selalu bangun tengah malam hanya untuk mengintip atau setidaknya mengecek apakah Kyungsoo sudah tidur.

Setiap malam Jongin akan masuk—jika tidak ada member yang tidur bersama Kyungsoo. Dan juga setelahnya ia akan mematikan lampu kamar mereka. Kyungsoo lebih suka tidur tanpa cahaya tapi sejujurnya ia takut untuk sekedar mematikan lampu-berjalan kembali keranjangnya-memejamkan mata. Ia merasa takut akan hal-hal aneh dan mistis, padahal tidak ada apa-apa. Maka dari itu sewaktu ia masih tidur dengan Jongin, ia akan meminta Jongin mematikan lampu kamar itu saat ia telah tertidur.

"_sleep well_, Kyungsoo"

Jongin berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo dengan sangat pelan. ia juga berulang kali berbisik 'aku mencintaimu' 'aku merindukanmu' dan semacamnya.

Kyungsoo menggeliat dan mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi miring ke sebelah kiri—dimana Jongin berlutut. Hingga, saat ini wajah mereka berhadapan.

Jongin takut Kyungsoo bangun dan mengamuk lagi (seperti seminggu yang lalu saat Jongin tertangkap basah masuk ke kamar ini untuk melihat Kyungsoo tidur). Biasanya sebelum keluar dari kamar Jongin akan mencium kening Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu. Setidaknya itu membuat ia sedikit tenang.

"hm.."

Terdengar gumam-an Kyungsoo dan bibirnya yang sedikit manyun dengan imut membuat Jongin bisa tersenyum kecil.

Ia memajukan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kyungsoo lama. Ia hanya menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir penuh Kyungsoo, dan seketika air matanya menetes. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo dan mengusap kening Kyungsoo lagi.

"aku sangat mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin mantap kemudian bangkit dan beranjak keluar—tak lupa ia mematikan lampu kamar mereka terlebih dahulu.

Di tengah kegelapan kamar itu, Kyungsoo membuka matanya. ia tidak mementingkan ketakutannya karena berada dikamar gelap itu sendirian. Ia menangis, ia memegang dadanya, sesak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chen melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah lalu meloncat ke sofa dan memejamkan matanya. akhirnya acara hari ini usai juga walaupun sampai selarut ini. Para member-pun sibuk ke kamar masing-masing untuk tidur karena mereka sangat ngantuk setelah makan bersama artis SM yang lain.

"larut sekali, _Hyung_" ucap Jongin

"namanya juga makan-makan dengan keluarga besar kita. Kau kan tidak ikut, apa sudah makan?" jawab Suho

Jongin mengangguk, "tadi aku makan di _cafe_ depan"

"kurang-kurangilah seperti ini Jongin. Beberapa hari ini kau tidak pernah mau ikut makan bersama dan lebih memilih makan sendirian. Kau juga terlihat menjauh dari kami" sahut Suho lagi

Suho tau Jongin memilih menyendiri karena tidak mau merusak mood Kyungsoo. Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih terlibat perang dingin dan sepertinya susah untuk membuat mereka rujuk.

Jongin hanya tersenyum sedikit, "Tidak, _Hyung_. aku tidak menjauh. Lagipula, makan sendirian lebih tenang"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini mereka ada acara di sebuah _variety show_ terkenal. Semua member menunjukkan keceriaan-nya dengan tertawa lepas bersama host di acara itu. Tetapi berbeda dengan Jongin. Senyumnya terlihat dipaksakan.

"_okay_, terakhir… ehm, Kai-Ssi~ coba tunjukkan _dance energic_-mu kepada para fans. Kau sangat dikenal dengan kelihaian saat menari, maka dari itu coba tunjukkan kami bakat hebat-mu itu"

Music sudah diputar dan Jongin maju beberapa langkah dari member yang lain. Ia mulai bergerak dan menari dengan lincah. Anehnya, Jongin sedikit oleng saat menari dan itu disadari oleh semua member dan juga para fans. Tetapi Jongin tidak mau mengecewakan mereka. ia terus menari walaupun gerakannya terlihat aneh.

**BRUKK**

Jongin jatuh pingsan tepat dikaki Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_kondisinya sangat lemah. Tentu saja begitu, ia belum mengisi perutnya dengan makanan sejak beberapa hari belakangan. Mungkin ia hanya minum sedikit air"_

"lima hari lagi kalian ada _schedule_ di China. Dan aku tidak mau tau, Jongin harus sudah sembuh di hari itu! Membuat susah orang saja! Makanan sudah disediakan tapi dengan bodohnya ia tidak mau makan sampai berhari-hari. Suho dan juga kau, Kris! Perhatikan mereka semua!" ucap seorang staff SM marah.

Suho baru sadar jika selama ini Jongin sudah berbohong kepada mereka. selalu mengatakan sudah makan di _cafe_ didepan apartment mereka padahal ia hanya diam dirumah dengan kesedihannya karena memikirkan Kyungsoo. Dan akhirnya, ia ambruk seperti ini.

Perlahan Jongin membuka matanya dan melihat semua member—kecuali Kyungsoo— tengah berdiri menatapnya yang terbaring lemah diranjang.

"jadi kau berbohong?" tanya Suho tak habis fikir.

Jongin memejamkan matanya lagi, "aku tidak apa-apa" jawabnya seakan tak peduli dengan kesehatannya sendiri.

Mereka keluar dan mencari cara bagaimana supaya Jongin mau makan dan kembali semangat lagi.

Chen dan juga Kris mencoba membujuk Kyungsoo agar mau mengantarkan bubur ayam ke kamar Jongin. Hitung-hitung ini dilakukan agar Jongin mau makan. Setelah didesak terus-menerus akhirnya Kyungsoo mau walaupun dengan terpaksa.

Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar mereka dengan membawa bubur ayam dinampan dan juga segelas air putih. Ia meletakkan nampan itu dimeja disamping tempat tidur mereka dan Kyungsoo duduk dikursi disisi ranjang.

"Kim Jongin" panggil Kyungsoo datar

Jongin membuka matanya dan melihat Kyungsoo disebelahnya. Sudah lama sekali Kyungsoo tidak memanggil nama Jongin.

"_Hyung_.."

"jangan mempersulit keadaan. Aku tidak akan kasihan melihatmu seperti ini." ucap Kyungsoo masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Bibir Jongin terlihat sangat pucat dan kering. Matanya sangat sulit dibuka dan keningnya panas.

"maafkan aku.." ucapnya lemah

"berhenti meminta maaf karena kata 'maaf' tidak akan membuatmu kenyang. Cepatlah makan itu agar aku bisa membawa piring kotor ini keluar" jawab Kyungsoo ketus.

Jongin mencoba duduk dengan susah payah. Sampai keringatnya mengucur didahi dan lehernya, ia belum juga bisa mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Dan Kyungsoo, ia sama sekali tidak peduli dan malah membuang mukanya untuk tidak memandang Jongin.

"engh.." nafas Jongin terengah-engah dan badannya terjatuh dipaha Kyungsoo. Sulit sekali bagi Jongin untuk bergerak karena energinya sudah habis.

"sudah ku bilang berhenti menyusahkan orang lain, KIM JONGIN!" bentak Kyungsoo sambil mendorong Jongin ke ranjangnya.

Jongin tertawa sebentar lalu menangis. kondisinya sangat memprihatinkan dan mirip seperti orang gila.

"Kyungsoo.. jangan dekat-dekat dengan Chanyeol terus" gumamnya tak jelas karena ia membenamkan wajahnya dikasur.

"bodoh. Aku lebih memilih Chanyeol daripada kau" jawab Kyungsoo datar

Jongin meraih pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, tangannya terasa dingin.

"kembali padaku, ya? K-kau mencintaiku, kan? Hm?" seperti orang yang bermuka tebal Jongin menarik Kyungsoo untuk mendekat kearahnya.

Kyungsoo tentu saja menolak.

"lepaskan. Jangan kau fikir aku mau kembali padamu." Desis Kyungsoo dengan kilatan kebencian dari matanya. oh, tapi ayolah, kilatan itu tidak sepenuhnya menunjukkan kebencian. Ada sisi Khawatir yang terpancar disana.

"kau mencintaiku.. kau tidak mungkin pergi" Jongin memang sudah tidak waras. Ia gila karena Kyungsoo terlihat membencinya.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan, ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "aku tidak mau jatuh kedalam lubang yang sama. Aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan penghianat" balas Kyungsoo lalu menghempaskan tangan Jongin

Jongin menggeliat dan menarik selimutnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemeretek peraduan gigi Jongin. Ia menggigil.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Perasaannya tak enak dan mendadak panik.

"m-makanlah" ucap Kyungsoo gusar. Ia tidak terlalu kasar pada Jongin, kan? Ia hanya.. hanya mendorong Jongin tadi dan menghempaskan tangan lelaki itu. Apa yang salah?

Tangan Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo lagi dan menggenggamnya erat. "j-jangan tinggalkan aku. t-tinggalkan saja Chanyeol" racaunya masih dengan mata yang tertutup dan tubuh yang menggigil.

"Setidaknya kau minum sedikit. Badanmu menggigil" sebenarnya Kyungsoo mulai panik, tapi ia tidak terlalu menunjukkannya. Ia mencoba memegang kening Jongin yang terasa sangat panas.

"j-jangan..j-j-jangan ting-galkan aku…_H-Hyu_.. Kyungsoo" ntah firasat Kyungsoo saja atau memang badan Jongin lebih bergetar daripada sebelumnya.

Jika Kyungsoo tidak menahannya, pasti ia menangis melihat keadaan orang didepannya ini. Selama ia mengenal Jongin, lelaki itu jarang sekali sakit. sekalinya sakit, hanya demam biasa. Tapi kali ini?

"a-ayo makan sedikit!" Kyungsoo meniup-niup jemari Jongin untuk menghangatkannya. Ia terus menahan air matanya melihat Jongin yang sakit seperti ini. Jongin menggigil dan menyerukan nama Kyungsoo terus-menerus.

"tidak m-mau makan. A-aku mau k..kau" jawab Jongin bergetar.

Kyungsoo tak fikir panjang dan ia langsung menyuapkan bubur itu kemulutnya sendiri lalu dengan cepat ia menarik tengkuk Jongin dan menciumnya. Setidaknya Jongin tidak akan menolak ciumannya. Tidak akan pernah.

Kyungsoo memberikan bubur dari mulutnya ke mulut Jongin dengan lembut dan itu berhasil membuat Jongin membuka matanya walaupun masih terlihat sayu.

"jangan dibuang. Ayo makan" ucap Kyungsoo pelan

Jongin tidak menjawab dan menatap Kyungsoo dalam dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar. Dengan perlahan ia mengunyah makanan lembek itu didalam mulutnya.

"Kyung..soo.. i-ini dingin se-kali"

Jongin masih menggigil dan merasa dingin menusuk tubuhnya. Sialnya, Kyungsoo teringat perkataan kakeknya bahwa jika ingin merasa hangat, maka berpelukan dengan pasangan tanpa sehelai benangpun akan membuat tubuh kita hangat. Ia cepat-cepat menepis fikiran itu dan menghangatkan tangan Jongin yang masih ia genggam.

"engh.. d-dingin.." Jongin meringkuk dan memeluk tangan Kyungsoo yang menggenggam tangannya.

Tak bisa di tolerir lagi, Kyungsoo langsung membuka piyama Jongin—tapi dengan cepat Jongin mencegahnya.

"d-dingin.. j-jangan dibu-buka"

"aku akan menghangatkanmu. Tidak apa-apa" ucap Kyungsoo menenangkan Jongin lalu membuka baju lelaki itu hingga tidak ada benang sehelaipun yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Ia membungkus tubuh itu dengan selimut tebal milik mereka dan Kyungsoo dengan sigap langsung mengunci pintu kamar mereka untuk jaga-jaga barangkali ada yang masuk.

"enggh.. d-dingin.. K-Kyung.."

Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi, kemudian membuka bajunya dengan cepat. Ia menanggalkan semua pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya, kemudian ia naik ke ranjang mereka dan masuk ke dalam selimut yang sama dengan Jongin.

Ia memeluk tubuh ringkuh Jongin dengan perlahan dan mendempetkan tubuhnya dengan perasaan yang aneh. Ia merasa gugup, panik dan juga.. senang? Ah, ntahlah.

Ia mengapit kedua kaki Jongin dengan pahanya dan masih melingkarkan tangannya ditubuh Jongin. Ia mengusap lengan Jongin berulang kali untuk menyamankan lelaki itu.

"tenanglah Jongin.." bisiknya. Terdengar jelas Kyungsoo saat ini memang sedang khawatir dan juga mungkin ia sudah tidak marah lagi dengan Jongin

Badan lelaki itu masih terasa sangat panas. Perlahan Jongin menunduk dan menarik wajah Kyungsoo agar mendekat kearahnya. Mau tak mau Kyungsoo menurut, ia hanya ingin menyamankan Jongin saat ini.

Deru napas Jongin bisa Kyungsoo rasakan dengan jelas, jemari Jongin meraba pipi kanan Kyungsoo dengan perlahan. Kyungsoo jelas sadar kepala Jongin mencoba bergerak untuk mencapai wajahnya dengan susah payah, Kyungsoo pun memajukan wajahnya hingga berada sangat dekat dengan wajah Jongin. Ia tidak menghindar saat lelaki berkulit gelap itu menciumnya dengan lembut, tapi ia tidak membalasnya. Ia hanya diam dan memandang mata Jongin yang tertutup saat menciumnya. Ia teringat perasaan seperti ini, ia ingat bagaimana ia memandang Jongin yang menciumnya.

Ia teringat saat pertama kali Jongin menciumnya dengan lembut di toilet. Saat itu yang ia lakukan hanya diam dan memandang mata Jongin yang tertutup. Sungguh ia terlena dengan gerakan bibir Jongin, tapi ia memilih menikmatinya dengan memandang wajah lelaki itu. Terlihat damai dan mempesona.

Perlahan Kyungsoo membalas lumatan-lumayan kecil Jongin. Tidak ada ciuman yang menuntut disini, hanya ada gerakan-gerakan yang mencari kenyamanan dan kepuasan mereka sendiri. Kyungsoo hilang akal, tidak seharusnya ia begini, tidak seharusnya ia terlena. Tapi mau bagaimana, lelaki ini membutuhkannya sekarang.

Kyungsoo masih mencoba menghangatkan tubuh Jongin dan dilihatnya Jongin sudah mulai berhenti menggigil. Ia masih mengusap-usap lengan Jongin hingga ke punggungnya. Ia harus membuat Jongin merasa hangat.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Jongin sudah tertidur pulas, Kyungsoo memakai bajunya kembali dan berinisiatif memakaikan Jongin pakaian yang tebal. Ia berjalan menuju lemari mereka dan mengecek pakaian apa yang cocok untuk Jongin.

"hm, ini saja" gumamnya lalu mengambil sweater abu-abu itu dan berjalan kembali menuju Jongin.

Ia memakaikan kembali celana Jongin dan memakaikan sweater itu ke dengan agak susah—dikarenakan Jongin sedang tidur dan Kyungsoo harus melakukannya dengan hati-hati.

Kyungsoo mengelus sweater itu. Ia mengingat jelas bagaimana gugupnya ia saat memberikan sweater ini kepada Jongin sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu.

"**ehm, J-Jongin, ini…untukmu"**

"**apa?" Jongin bertanya seakan ia tidak terlalu penasaran dan peduli. Dan Hey, memangnya kapan Jongin bisa peduli akan sesuatu?**

**Kyungsoo memberikan sweater ditangannya untuk Jongin dengan malu-malu. "sweater ini m-mungkin bisa menghangatkanmu"**

"**aku suka, terimakasih" selalu saja cuek. Mungkin 'Cuek' itu adalah nama belakang seorang Kim Jongin.**

"**kau harus sering-sering memakainya, ya" Kyungsoo berkata dengan pelan. sesungguhnya ia menginginkan respon yang lebih dari Jongin. Seperti.. menariknya dalam dekapan Jongin?**

"**wah, ada syaratnya" jawab Jongin datar dan tanpa ekspresi**

**Kyungsoo mengernyit, "apa?"**

**Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu mengarahkan telunjuknya didepan bibirnya. Kyungsoo mengerti lalu tertawa dengan wajah yang memerah. "disini ramai. Nanti saja di—"**

"**jika di Dorm, aku pasti akan melakukan lebih. Lihat saja" sahut Jongin tanpa memandang Kyungsoo. Ia suka sekali mengganggu Kyungsoo**

**Dengan cepat Kyungsoo meraih kedua sisi pipi Jongin lalu meraup bibir tebal Jongin. Ia sedikit melumatnya dan saat Jongin membalasnya Kyungsoo malah menjauhkan wajahnya.**

"**kenapa—"**

**CUP**

"**sebentar—"**

**CUP**

"**Y-YA—"**

**Kyungsoo terus mengecup kilat bibir Jongin saat lelaki berkulit **_**tan**_** itu sedang protes. Kyungsoo ingin membuktikan bahwa ia juga bisa mengganggu Jongin.**

**Jongin menangkap wajah Kyungsoo dan memandang matanya dalam. "sial sekali, kau. Ingin menggodaku, huh?"**

"**tidak"**

"**aku mendengarnya sebagai 'ya'"**

"**tidak, Jongin!"**

"**iya? Baiklah ayo pulang. Kau harus menyelesaikan hukumanmu"**

"**KIM JONGIN!"**

"**kau berteriak padaku? Kyungsoo, hukumanmu akan lebih berat nanti"**

"**YA!"**

"**duakali lebih berat"**

"**JONG—"**

"**Tiga kali"**

"Kyungsoo..."

Kyungsoo tersentak ketika mendengar Jongin memanggilnya. Hati Kyungsoo sedikit bergetar saat menyadari Jongin memanggilnya dengan lemah.

"hm" gumamnya datar

"terimakasih" ucap Jongin pelan. Terlihat sudut bibir Jongin sedikit terangkat. Menandakan ia tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo. ia yakin Kyungsoo sudah tidak marah padanya.

"jangan salah paham. Aku melakukan itu hanya untuk membuatmu berhenti menggigil. Jangan bilang pada Chanyeol aku melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin hubungan kami berakhir hanya karena ini." Jelas Kyungsoo dingin. "tadi itu.. aku hanya kasihan"

Badan Jongin menegang, ia menggigit bibirnya kuat, bisa-bisa gigitan itu melukai bibirnya sendiri saking kuatnya.

Kyungsoo berlalu tanpa memandang wajah Jongin yang menatapnya sendu. Ia beranjak keluar kamar dan kembali mendiamkan Jongin seperti sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

_Helloooo! Thankyou so much guys for giving reviews or maybe fav/fol this story hehehe. It means a lot to me!^^ well, I really had no idea these days because of my busy weeks. This year will be the busiest ever since im in final class hehet. Kindly give me some ideas what will be happening with Kaisoo in the next chapter T_T once again, thankyou so much guysss! And those who asked me for making a sequel of __**Rester**__, omg babes I really don't know what should I make. Im so sorry T_T and also, for those who asked for my pin or others, kindly contact me on twitter wetkaisoos_

**Wendy : hey, babe! Hunhan in progress hehe wait yaaaaa**

**Maximum : well, I don't like you. Get out.**

**Maple Fujoshi2309 : kindly contact me on twitter **

**BubbleePororo : Jongin main Uke dong hehe**

**Super big thanks to:**

**Wendy | Maximum | | ohxibye | cookiemons | 1004baekie | Babywolf Jonginnie'Kim | exindira | | nononono | rossadilla17 | lolitaa | BlaxkXX | BubbleePororo | | Kaisooship | .agustin | BabyBuby | Jung Eunhee | urichanbaekhunhan | ellaelisya | sillyjkris | Guest | Maple Fujoshi2309 | dkskjixo | kyle | Oh Se Naa | Cho Hyena | Lestarirahyu | .16 | t.a arifhagiris | ifisehuna | kaisoodotcom | dekaeskajei | sognatoreL | kim rili | opikyung0113 | faridanggra | kim kaisoo | mamik | xoxo | desta soo | mrblackj | rossadilla17 | kkamjongyehet | brown kitty | exindira | ayp | dahsyatnyaff | aria Sweden | xnaj | kim leera | guest (2) | dyodokyung | beng beng max | yongchan | **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Jane**

**.**

**.**

Hold On

**.**

**.**

**CAST : KIM JONGIN , DO KYUNGSOO (maybe others tho)**

**GENRE : YAOI / NC / ROMANCE / HURT**

**RATED : M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_I'm here"_

**.**

**.**

Chapter 4

**Author POV**

"jangan salah paham. Aku melakukan itu hanya untuk membuatmu berhenti menggigil. Jangan bilang pada Chanyeol aku melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin hubungan kami berakhir hanya karena ini." Jelas Kyungsoo dingin. "tadi itu.. aku hanya kasihan"

Badan Jongin menegang, ia menggigit bibirnya kuat, bisa-bisa gigitan itu melukai bibirnya sendiri saking kuatnya.

Kyungsoo berlalu tanpa memandang wajah Jongin yang menatapnya sendu. Ia beranjak keluar kamar dan kembali mendiamkan Jongin seperti sebelumnya.

Jongin duduk dan memandang Kyungsoo sendu

"Kyungsoo-ya.."

Kyungsoo berhenti. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan tidak bergeming. Kunci pintu kamar itu sudah dibukanya, ia hanya perlu meraih gagang pintu dan membuka pintu itu.

Jongin mencoba turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju Kyungsoo dengan susah payah. Hingga akhirnya ia meraih pundak Kyungsoo dengan melingkarkan lengannya disana. dengan kata lain, ia memberikan Kyungsoo sebuah _Backhug._

"jangan tinggalkan aku.."

Jongin menempatkan dagunya di pundak kiri Kyungsoo. Ia menangis dan menyamankan posisinya saat ini.

"ku mohon. Aku membutuhkanmu. Kau boleh menghukumku , tapi kumohon maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Tolong kembali padaku. Ku mohon.."

Air mata Kyungsoo jatuh ketangan Jongin. Tapi ia tidak mau membuka suara karena takut tangisnya pecah.

Perlahan tangan Jongin melingkar di perut Kyungsoo dengan erat dan kepalanya masih bersandar di bahu lelaki bermata besar itu. Jongin menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Kyungsoo karena sudah lama sekali mereka tidak sedekat ini.

Jongin membalikkan badan Kyungsoo dan memimpin Kyungsoo agar memandangnya. Mata basah Kyungsoo menatap mata memohon Jongin dengan datar.

"aku mencintaimu, sungguh. Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku" ucap Jongin lagi

Tes

Air mata Kyungsoo jatuh didepan Jongin. Ia gagal menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh didepan laki-laki yang menghangatkan hatinya selama beberapa tahun ini.

Jemari Jongin meraih pipi Kyungsoo dan menghapus air mata yang jatuh setetes demi setetes. Jongin memberanikan diri mencium mata Kyungsoo yang tertutup dan menempelkan kening mereka.

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan nafas Jongin yang berat dan hangat karena sakitnya. Bahkan tangan Jongin yang memegang kedua sisi pipi-nya pun terasa panas.

"aku berjanji Kyungsoo.. aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu" katanya lirih, berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa ia serius.

Siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti tau itu adalah pernyataan pasti dari seseorang yang sedang rapuh. Seseorang yang menginginkan kesempatan kedua.

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Jongin dari wajahnya. Ia menatap Jongin tajam lalu menggeleng. "tidak". Ia berjalan mundur untuk menjauhi Jongin

Jongin menegang mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. tenggorokannya seperti tercekat.

"semakin aku ingin memaafkanmu, maka semakin sering aku memikirkan apa yang telah kau lakukan. Kau pasti ingat jika aku tidak bisa mentoleransi penghianatan 'kan, Jongin? Kau—bahkan sudah berjanji.. dan kau mengkhianatiku.."

"tap—"

"aku membenci diriku sendiri karena terlalu bodoh sudah hanyut dalam pesona dan kata-kata manismu. Aku membenci diriku sendiri karena lemah didepanmu. Aku bahkan sangat membenci diriku sendiri" Kyungsoo terisak. Ia menangis dan menunduk

"jangan.. jangan membenci dirimu Kyung.." Jongin bergetar, ia mencoba meraih Kyungsoo. tetapi lelaki itu semakin mundur.

"kalau begitu aku butuh orang untuk ku benci. Kau adalah orang yang tepat. Biarkan aku membencimu.. biarkan aku memilih orang yang bisa ku benci" lanjut Kyungsoo dengan mendongakkan kepalanya.

Jongin terdiam.

"jangan minta aku untuk kembali padamu. Aku sudah bahagia bersama Chanyeol, dan jangan ganggu kami. Ku ulangi, aku sudah bahagia— maksudku, sangat bahagia bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun saja bisa menerima, kenapa kau tidak?!" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada yang meninggi

"k..karena aku sangat mencintaimu" jawab Jongin bergetar

"kau menyakitiku. Harusnya kau sadar" desis Kyungsoo tegas

Rahang Jongin mengeras dan ia memandang Kyungsoo tajam. Ia mencintai Kyungsoo lebih dari apapun dan ia bisa menangkap kebohongan dari mata Kyungsoo.

"kau bohong, Kyungsoo.." jawab Jongin datar

Kyungsoo diam. Percuma saja ia berbohong seperti apapun karena Jongin pasti tau semuanya. Tapi—

_**Cklek**_

"Kyungsoo, kenapa lama sekali?" Chanyeol membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan satu alis yang terangkat.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin serentak mengarahkan matanya memandang Chanyeol.

"_Hyung_, tinggalkan kami berdua. Ku-mo-hon" pinta Jongin dengan mata tajamnya

"aku hanya ingin mengajak kekasihku pergi keluar. Apa itu salah?" tanya Chanyeol enteng.

Ia masuk kedalam dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo—walaupun langsung disergap oleh tangan Jongin.

"kekasih? Jangan bermimpi" desis Jongin

"Jongin, lepaskan!" Kyungsoo membentak Jongin dan lebih memihak ke Chanyeol; satu hal yang membuat Jongin membulatkan matanya

"a-apa?"

"Chanyeol? Kyungsoo? Kalian tidak jadi pergi?" kepala Baekhyun menyembul dari pintu kamar dan melongo seperti orang bodoh.

"orang ini menahan kekasihku" jawab Chanyeol sinis

Baekhyun mendengus, "Jongin, sudahlah. Jangan memaksakan kehendakmu. Aku saja bisa merelakan Chanyeol asalkan dia memang bahagia bersama Kyungsoo" jelasnya

"berhenti berbual, _Hyung_! kau fikir a—"

Chanyeol menghentikan ucapan protes dari Jongin dengan cara mencium Kyungsoo yang berada disampingnya hingga membuat Jantung Jongin seakan berhenti berdetak. Kyungsoo menegang saat Chanyeol menciumnya dengan cara tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo awalnya terkejut dengan ciuman mendadak itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia mulai menikmatinya saat Chanyeol memberikan beberapa lumatan dengan lembut. Tangan Kyungsoo meraih lengan Chanyeol dan memperdalam ciuman intens mereka.

"eish.. Yeol, setidaknya jangan berciuman didepan mantan kekasihmu." Protes Baekhyun dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "yasudah aku nonton TV saja. Hey, Jongin, berhentilah menonton mereka berciuman dan pergilah istirahat" saran Baekhyun sekenanya lalu menutup pintu kamar itu.

Chanyeol menghentikan tautan bibirnya dan Kyungsoo lalu memberikan senyum untuk Kyungsoo sebentar. Ia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, lalu memandang Jongin datar. "kami sudah ada janji hari ini. Sampai jumpa, Jongin"

"Kyungsoo, kau tau 'kan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu…" gumam Jongin dengan tatapan kosongnya. "seperti ingin mati rasanya."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "yang benar saja? Kau itu tidak bisa hidup tanpa udara, Jongin"

Kyungsoo hanya melirik Jongin sekilas lalu berjalan pergi bersama Chanyeol. _Aku juga bisa, Jongin. Aku bisa mengabaikanmu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyun _Hyung_, terimakasih"

"jangan ajak aku bicara! Ish ish ish! Apa aku terlihat begitu mudah meminjamkan Chanyeol? Astaga Yeol! Tadi itu mesra sekali. Siapa yang mengizinkanmu melumat bibirnya se-intens itu?!" Baekhyun mulai mengomel kesal karena adegan yang dilihatnya tadi. padahal itu adalah rencana mereka untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo dari Jongin dan malahan… Baekhyun yang menyuruh Chanyeol mencium Kyungsoo jika Jongin masih tidak percaya.

"iya iya Baek, maaf. Aku hanya menjalankan rencana" balas Chanyeol sambil mengusap lengan Baekhyun untuk meluluhkan hatinya

"iya tapi 'kan—"

"m-maaf _Hyung_, ini salahku. Aku tidak akan menyusahkan kalian lagi" ucap Kyungsoo merasa bersalah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya didepan Baekhyun.

"b-bukan—ah, tidak Kyungsoo. Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya kesal dengan Chanyeol karena ia tidak pernah bisa lembut saat menciumku" sahut Baekhyun cepat

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "tuan Byun, baru saja bibirku menempel dibibirmu, pasti kau langsung menarikku dan kau langsung agresif. Bagaimana bisa berciuman dengan lembut, hah?"

Baekhyun menarik nafas lalu melemparkan pandangan sinisnya kearah Chanyeol.

"YA!"

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu menarik pinggang Baekhyun kemudian—

"ajari aku bagaimana melakukannya dengan lembut"

—mencium Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya kembali. "seperti itu?" tanyanya santai

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "kalau hanya segitu, ya…. Hm, tidak terasa apa-apa"

"ehm, sepertinya kalian butuh waktu berdua. Baiklah aku ke—"

"Kyungsoo! J-Jongin!" Chen membuka pintu Dorm dengan wajah panik dan langsung berteriak serius.

"a-ada apa?!" tanya Baekhyun

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dan Jongin dengan secepat yang ia bisa. Wajahnya panik dan perasaannya tak enak.

_Jongin? Ada apa dengan Jongin?!. _Kyungsoo berteriak cemas didalam hati.

"JONGIN!"

Ia memekik histeris melihat Jongin sudah berdarah-darah karena ia melukai tangannya sendiri. Ada sebuah botol juga dengan cairan yang tumpah disamping lelaki itu. Bisa ditebak itu adalah obat pembasmi serangga.

"dia mencoba bunuh diri" Sehun yang berada disamping Kyungsoo daritadi akhirnya membuka suara.

"bawa dia kerumah sakit. KUMOHON BAWA DIA SEKARANG KERUMAH SAKIT!" Kyungsoo menangis dan berteriak terus menerus.

"Jongin.. astaga.. ya Tuhan! Jongin…"

Sehun dan Xiumin mencoba menahan Kyungsoo dan menenangkannya. Sedangkan member lainnya membawa Jongin kerumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"racun didalam tubuhnya telah berhasil kami keluarkan. Namun, kondisinya saat ini masih sangat lemah dikarenakan pasien yang tidak makan beberapa hari dan tadi ia kekurangan banyak darah. Jadi dimohon kepada untuk saudara dan teman-temannya agar memperhatikannya dengan baik untuk saat ini" jelas sang dokter

"iya Dokter. Terimakasih" jawab Kris

Dokter itu mengangguk lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan.

"tunggu!" Kyungsoo menghampiri dokter itu

"ya, ada apa?"

"ehm.. Dok, dia.. bukan tipe orang yang lemah. Tapi apa yang membuatnya mau melakukan percobaan bunuh diri seperti ini? Apa ada kaitannya dengan psikologis nya?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati

"mengenai itu, bisa jadi. Dikarenakan kondisi fisiknya yang lemah karena tidak terisi asupan yang cukup atau bisa dibilang sangat kurang, itu menyebabkan pasien merasa sangat tidak berdaya dan cepat emosi. Ia juga kurang bisa mengontrol fikirannya, atau bisa dibilang stress. Karena memang sangat terlihat bahwa pasien ini lemah dalam beberapa hari belakangan. Apa itu benar?" tanya Dokter itu balik

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "baiklah, terimakasih dok"

Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan itu lalu duduk ditaman rumah sakit sendirian. Ia menangis sepuasnya disana hingga hampir satu jam. Ia benar-benar menyesal dan takut kehilangan Jongin.

Karena hari sudah larut, ia kembali ke ruang inap Jongin dan mencoba bersikap biasa saja seolah ia tidak menangis tadi.

Semua member menitipkan Jongin padanya. Ia ingin sekali menjaga Jongin malam ini.

"hey, bangunlah." Panggil Kyungsoo sembari memperhatikan wajah Jongin yang terlihat pucat. Tiba-tiba matanya terasa panas. Ia menangis dan menggenggam tangan Jongin erat.

"jangan mati.. aku masih membutuhkanmu. Jangan mati.." racaunya dengan suara serak

Ia memeluk perut Jongin dengan tangannya yang bergetar. Lelaki didepannya ini barusaja mempertaruhkan nyawanya karena dirinya.

"Ky- Kyungsoo.."

Kyungsoo hampir terlonjak saat sadar Jongin mengigau dengan menyebut namanya.

"aku disini, Jongin! Aku bersamamu!" seru Kyungsoo

"nghhh" Jongin hanya menghela napasnya berat dan masih tertidur. Ia mengigau dengan menyebut nama Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bahkan ingin membanting dirinya sendiri ke lantai jika mengingat bagaimana ia mengacuhkan Jongin selama ini. Tidak memandang Jongin, tidak mau memanggil nama Jongin, selalu pergi jika ada Jongin.. Dan, ia tidak pernah lagi menyentuh Jongin. Padahal ia tau Jongin memiliki hasrat yang tinggi, ia sangat tau akan hal itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"aku beli makanan dulu, ya? Aku akan kembali dengan membawa ayam" ucap Kyungsoo lalu mengecup pipi kiri Jongin sedikit lama. "tapi kau harus bangun"

Ia memperhatikan wajah Jongin menjadi sedikit tirus. "setelahnya kita akan makan yang banyak", lanjutnya. Ia mengusap kening Jongin sebentar sambil tersenyum. Hal itu sering Jongin lakukan padanya saat mereka sedang ngobrol dengan bertatapan diatas ranjang. Dan Kyungsoo merindukannya.

Kyungsoo pergi dan disaat itu pula para member masuk kedalam kamar inap Jongin. Chanyeol mengusap lengan Kyungsoo untuk menenangkan _namja_ itu. Chanyeol tau benar apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan.

Perasaan bersalah.

"a-aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan segera kembali"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_PRANGG_

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar bunyi pecahan piring dari kamar Jongin. Ia cepat-cepat membuka pintu itu dan matanya membulat melihat Jongin yang sudah siuman.

"aku tidak mau makan. Aku ingin sendiri" ucap Jongin dengan mata yang masih tertuju ke langit-langit

"jangan seperti ini, Jongin. Kau tidak seharusny—"

"aku rasa kalian tidak tuli" Jongin memotong Suho yang baru saja ingin menjawabnya

Mereka mengalah dan memutuskan pulang ke Dorm. Mereka meninggalkan Jongin bersama Kyungsoo disana.

"Jongin.. apa yang sakit?" Kyungsoo duduk disisi kanan Jongin dan menyentuh lengan Jongin secara perlahan

"pergi. Aku tidak butuh siapapun"

Deg! Kyungsoo tidak mau Jongin bersikap seperti ini padanya.

"kau bodoh atau tuli hah?! Ku bilang pergi! Pergi sana! Susul saja kekasihmu!" pekik Jongin dan menghempaskan tangan Kyungsoo secara kasar

Kyungsoo kembali menangis. ia memegang lengan Jongin lagi.

"jangan seperti ini, Jongin.." lirihnya

"brengs—" Jongin tidak jadi memaki Kyungsoo karena tidak mau menyakiti lelaki itu dengan kata-katanya. Jongin menarik napasnya pelan. "Kalau kau tidak mau pergi, biar aku yang pergi!" maki-nya lagi lalu turun dari tempat tidur itu dan mencoba pergi keluar dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

Kyungsoo langsung mengejar Jongin dan memeluknya dari belakang. Dan menangis dipunggung Jongin sekeras-kerasnya.

"Mencintaimu membuatku sakit, Jongin. Saat aku pilih untuk berhenti mencintaimu, hatiku lebih sakit…"

"lepaskan tanganmu" titah Jongin. "kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku mati saja, hah? Aku tau rasanya Kyung, aku tau sakit hatimu saat tau aku mengkhianatimu. Setidaknya…. setidaknya jangan membalasku dengan seperti itu. Kau menusukku tepat di hatiku, Kyung. Kau mengenainya" ucap Jongin dengan geram. Ia ingin memeluk Kyungsoo, ia merindukan Kyungsoo.

"egois memang. Aku mengkhianatimu, tapi aku marah melihat kau bersama orang lain. Entah kenapa… aku tidak tau kenapa. Ha-hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu. Setidaknya biarkan dirimu hanya untukku, walaupun aku tidak menggunakan otakku untuk befikir, walaupun aku seperti bajingan yang harusnya bisa menerima resiko atas perbuatanku. Hah! Tapi aku tak bisa. Jangan paksa aku untuk melihatmu bersama atau bersentuhan dengan orang lain. Aku kotor Kyung, aku tau! Tapi aku ingin menjagamu agar tetap bersih, tidak ada yang bisa menyentuhmu selain aku. Dan kau hebat, bisa bertahan dengan lelaki brengsek selama dua tahun lebih"

Kyungsoo enggan melepaskan tangannya dan terus memeluk Jongin dengan erat. Ia terhenyak dan menegang mendengar setiap penuturan Jongin. Baru kali ini Jongin banyak bicara, dan ia yakin itu adalah apa yang ada di fikiran Jongin selama ini.

"k-kau bukan lelaki brengsek.." ia gemetaran karena menahan tangisnya

"lepaskan"

Jongin melepaskan perban yang menutupi luka-nya tadi dan mencabut infuse ditangannya. Kemudian ia melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dengan kasar lalu secara tidak sengaja mendorong Kyungsoo kebelakang hingga terjatuh dengan keras.

"J-Jongin.." Kyungsoo masih menangis dan ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi untuk menahan Jongin.

Jongin memejamkan matanya dan menggeram. Ia ingin melupakan Kyungsoo seperti Kyungsoo yang telah melupakannya. Tapi hatinya seolah berontak dan ingin terus kembali kepada Kyungsoo.

"Jongin.. hiks.. J-Jongin" Kyungsoo masih menangis dan menunduk

"aku tidak mau kehilanganmu Jongin. Aku marah, aku benci padamu, aku tidak mau melihatmu atau apapun yang telah aku katakan, itu semua hanya untuk membuatmu mengerti bagaimana sakitnya hatiku.. hiks.. kau— kau selalu mengatakan jika menangis itu pertanda kelemahan.. ta-tapi aku… aku.. hiks.. jangan pergi.."

Tangan Jongin sudah menggenggam gagang pintu, tapi ia belum memutarnya karena—jujur saja, ia tidak akan pernah tega mendengar tangisan Kyungsoo.

Ia berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia berjongkok lalu memandang Kyungsoo yang masih menangis dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk.

Jongin yang memulai ini semua, Jongin yang salah dan ia sadar betul bahwa Kyungsoo sebenarnya wajar jika marah besar padanya. Tapi ia mencintai Kyungsoo dan ia lemah jika tanpa Kyungsoo. Ia tidak bisa jika harus melihat Kyungsoo bersama orang lain.

Jemari Jongin perlahan menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dan menuntunnya untuk memandang wajahnya.

"jangan pernah menangis" suara berat Jongin terdengar indah di telinga Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo perlahan berhenti mengeluarkan air matanya.

"aku tidak sungguh-sungguh melupakanmu" balas Kyungsoo parau. Bibirnya terlihat lebih maju saat ini, dan itu sangat lucu.

Jongin mengangguk sambil menghapus air mata Kyungsoo yang tersisa dipipinya. "aku sakit tanpamu, Kyungsoo. Seperti ingin mati rasanya"

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin tajam lalu memukul lengan itu kuat. "JANGAN BERTINDAK BODOH! AKU TAKUT SEKALI KAU MATI!" Kyungsoo berteriak kemudian memeluk Jongin hingga lelaki itu terbaring dilantai dan tertawa kecil.

Sudah lama sekali rasanya Kyungsoo tidak tidur diatas dada Jongin dan merasakan nyaman yang seperti ini. Ia memejamkan matanya diatas dada Jongin dan tersenyum.

"_I miss you_" ucapnya sambil memandang wajah Jongin.

Jongin merapikan surai rambut Kyungsoo lalu membelai pipi namja itu lembut. Rasanya ingin sekali ia memberikan ciuman lembut untuk Kyungsoo. Tapi ia enggan melakukannya karena tak ingin Kyungsoo berfikir bahwa Jongin belum berubah.

Kyungsoo masih memandang mata sayu Jongin dengan serius. "aku masih dan selalu mencintaimu" ucapnya lagi kemudian tangannya memegang kedua sisi pipi Jongin dan dengan beraninya ia mencium lelaki dibawahnya itu.

Jongin terkejut, tapi sedetik kemudian ia malah melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Kyungsoo dan membalas lumatan demi lumatan yang Kyungsoo mulai. Ciuman mereka kali ini terlihat tidak tergesa-gesa dan penuh kasih sayang. Terlihat jelas terselip rasa rindu yang besar didalam ciuman mereka.

"kemarin kau membalas ciumanku" kata Jongin pelan seraya mengatur napasnya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya karena sudah lama sekali ia tidak pernah melumat bibir penuh Kyungsoo.

"ntahlah.. aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku hanya berusaha menghangatkanmu" jawab Kyungsoo pelan. sama halnya dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo juga merasa jantungnya berdebar-debar. Ia beranjak duduk lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya karena merasa sedikit canggung berada sedekat ini dengan Jongin setelah sekian lama.

Jongin menempatkan matanya untuk memandang mata bulat Kyungsoo. Tak berapa lama Jongin memandangnya, Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jongin dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Erat sekali.

Jongin tersenyum, ia merasa senang karena semuanya sudah usai. Ia bisa kembali lagi bersama Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menjauhkan wajahnya kemudian membantu Jongin berdiri. Ia membantu Jongin berbaring kembali, lalu menekan bel yang ada didinding untuk memanggil suster agar bisa memasang infuse Jongin kembali.

"ayo makan" katanya

"apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi pagi? Maksudku.. dari mulutmu ke mulutku" tanya Jongin bercanda

"kita bisa melakukannya lagi setelah kau sembuh. Jangan bersikap bodoh dan cepat pulihkan kesehatanmu. Agar.." Kyungsoo menggangtungkan kalimatnya sambil mengaduk-aduk bubur untuk Jongin

"agar apa?" Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya

"agar aku bisa merawatmu di _Dorm_. Tepatnya, Di kamar kita" lanjut Kyungsoo sambil tersenym manis. Didalam hati ia tertawa karena ia tau Jongin pasti bersemangat jika sudah dipancing seperti ini

"K-Kyungsoo sebenarnya aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Ayo pulang" jawab Jongin dengan senyuman _Innocent_-nya

Kyungsoo tertawa keras lalu mulai menyuapkan bubur itu ke mulut Jongin. Ntah kenapa Kyungsoo tidak ada merasakan lagi sakit hatinya karena dikhianati Jongin beberapa waktu lalu. Atau mungkin karena ia sudah melihat betapa menyesalnya Jongin karena perbuatannya.

"Kyung.."

Jongin menghindar saat Kyungsoo akan menyuapkan sendok berisi bubur itu ke mulutnya lalu menahan jemari Kyungsoo dengan tangannya.

"ya?"

Jongin menunduk sedikit, "maafkan aku. Maaf karena aku tidak pernah tau bagaimana cara memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Maaf karena aku sering membuatmu bertanya-tanya apakah aku mencintaimu apa tidak. Maaf karena aku selalu kasar padamu. Kyungsoo, aku mencintaimu dan maaf—"

"aku suka sifat dingin-mu, aku suka dibuat bingung olehmu, aku sangat suka kekasaranmu—terlebih saat menyentuhku.. ya walaupun itu sakit. dan hatiku sudah lelah untuk marah padamu. Intinya, Aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin" Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat lembut dan menatap manik mata Jongin dalam. Ia dapat melihat dari mata Jongin bahwa namja itu masih takut jika Kyungsoo teringat tentang kesalahannya beberapa waktu silam.

"apa perlakuanku dihari itu benar-benar sakit? badanmu sampai biru-biru dan bibirmu berdarah" gumam Jongin pelan. Ia kembali teringat bagaimana kasarnya ketika emosi beberapa waktu silam.

"eumm" Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "kau memaksaku untuk menerima _'itu semua'_, kau juga melibasku dengan ikat pinggang, kau bahkan mencekek leherku. Wajahmu pada saat itu benar-benar mengerikan" jawab Kyungsoo polos.

Jongin menghela napasnya berat, "maafkan aku"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya sekali.

"mengenai Chanyeol, kau dan dia…?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "ehm, kau tidak keberatan jika menjadi yang ke-dua 'kan, Jongin?" Kyungsoo tau maksud Jongin dan langsung bertanya dengan wajah _Innocent_-nya.

Jongin terdiam lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke TV didepannya. "y-ya.. jika harus seperti itu.." jawabnya pelan sambil mengusap tengkuknya

Kyungsoo tertawa lalu menyuapkan lagi bubur itu ke mulut Jongin.

"jangan bodoh, Jongin. Tidak. Aku dan Chanyeol dari dulu hanya bersahabat. Tadi itu kami hanya– ya, berpura-pura. Kau masih menjadi satu-satunya" jelas Kyungsoo sambil sesekali tertawa. Ia menjadi geli sendiri melihat Jongin pasrah jika ia duakan secara terang-terangan.

Jongin mencibir dan mengunyah makanan yang memang sudah lembek itu dengan pelan. dan memasang wajah tak semangat untuk makan.

"aku tidak mau makan lagi" ucapnya datar

"tidak! Ayolah Jongin, tinggal satu suap lagi" protes Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan mangkuk dengan bubur yang tinggal sedikit.

Jongin menggeleng

"habiskan. Ayolah.." pujuk Kyungsoo. Ia sebenarnya sadar bahwa Jongin sudah mulai bersikap manja dan mencoba mencari perhatiannya.

Jongin menggeleng. "dari mulutmu", sahut Jongin

"baiklah, kemari" Kyungsoo mendengus dan memasukkan suapan terakhir itu ke mulutnya.

"tanganku sakit, kau yang kemari. Duduk disini" jawab Jongin manja dan menepuk-nepuk bagian kosong didepannya karena posisinya sekarang sedang duduk.

Mau tak mau Kyungsoo duduk menyamping didepan Jongin dengan kaki menjuntai kebawah. Ia mendekati Jongin dan mencium lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu pelan agar Jongin tidak menolak lagi untuk memakan buburnya. Ia merasa agak mual karena bubur dari rumah sakit ini sedikit tawar dan ia tidak suka yang seperti ini. Tapi demi Jongin ia menahannya dan secara perlahan memberikan bubur itu kepada Jongin melalui mulutnya.

Jongin sudah menelan semuanya tapi ia tak kunjung melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. tentu saja Kyungsoo tau ini hanya akal-akalan Jongin agar dapat menciumnya dan menyentuhnya lebih jauh.

"aku.. aku menginginkanmu" desis Jongin dengan menangkup wajah Kyungsoo. Jongin sedikit mengerang ketika Kyungsoo dengan jahil memajukan wajahnya lalu menggigit bibir bawah Jongin

"tapi ini rumah sakit" jawab Kyungsoo cepat. Dan Kyungsoo memang tidak mau melakukannya disini.

"aku sudah sembuh. Kalau begitu kita pulang saja" jawab Jongin sedikit ketus

Kyungsoo hanya diam memandang Jongin datar.

Jongin sedikit menyesal telah mengatakannya. "ah.. ya, aku salah lagi. tidak seharusnya aku mendesakmu seperti ini". _Bodoh! harusnya kau berubah_. Jongin mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyumannya. Ia tau benar Jongin susah menahan gairahnya, dan lagi sudah hampir dua bulan Jongin tidak pernah menyentuh Kyungsoo.

"pulihkan kesehatanmu dulu, oke?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan dan dengan wajah yang memerah

Alis Jongin terangkat. "aku pasti akan cepat sembuh" jawabnya yakin. "kemarilah" Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo lalu membawa lelaki itu mendekat. Jongin membelai lembut pipi kanan Kyungsoo dan mencubit pipi lelaki itu dengan gemas. Ia mengusap kening Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"aku tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan-kesempatan seperti ini lagi. ketika aku ingat, aku harus mengucapkannya. Aku mencintaimu"

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah. Ia menggenggam jemari Jongin yang menangkup pipi kirinya.

"aku juga"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kami akan bekerja lebih giat lagi. terimakasih!"

Semua fans berteriak memanggil nama member EXO dengan lantang dan semangat. Teriakan para fans itulah yang menjadi semangat dan energy tersendiri untuk mereka.

Sesampainya di Dorm, mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah. Disana Suho mengajak mereka untuk makan di luar, dan berwisata kuliner sebentar.

Jongin menguap, "lain kali saja, _Hyung_. aku ingin tidur dirumah" jawabnya sambil tidur dipundak Kyungsoo.

"yasudah kalau begitu. Kau, Kyungsoo?" tanya Suho kemudian

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. ia mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Jongin, dan Suho mengerti.

"baiklah, kami pergi dulu"

Suasana cukup hening sepeninggal para member. Dengan tiba-tiba Jongin membuka matanya.

"tinggal kita berdua" katanya dengan seringai kecil

Kyungsoo diam saja sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk tidak menggubris Jongin.

"Kyung.." panggil Jongin sedikit tak sabaran

Kyungsoo tertawa dalam hati.

"engh.. badanku sakit, Jongin. Kakiku pegal sekali, seperti mau patah" jawabnya dengan dibuat-buat lemah

Jongin diam dan tidak menjawab. Secara tiba-tiba ia mengangkat kaki Kyungsoo keatas pahanya dan memijitnya. "disini?" tanya Jongin lembut

Kyungsoo menarik kakinya dan memeluk lututnya perlahan. Wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi murung. "aku ingin bicara..sesuatu"

"katakan saja" balas Jongin santai

"a-apa hubungan ini mengganggumu? M-maksud..ku kita ini kan.. hm.. _gay_. Apa ini mengganggumu? Terlebih.. masa depanmu.."

Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya. "kau kenapa? Apa yang membuatmu bertanya seperti ini?" nada Jongin sedikit meninggi "jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, Kyung!"

"aku memikirkanmu! Kita menikah, Apa mungkin?! Kita melakukan seks, bisa! Tentu saja bisa! Tapi apa kita akan mendapatkan keturunan?! Aku tau kau menginginkan semua itu, Jongin! Tapi hubungan ini—"

"berhenti bicara, Kyungsoo." peringat Jongin pelan. Ia menarik napasnya untuk tidak terbawa emosi.

"aku tak ingin kau dicela, Aku tak ingin kau di hujat, aku tak ingin kau diremehkan. Jongin, aku tak ingin kau menyesal. Aku—"

Jongin menyudutkan Kyungsoo ke sudut sofa kemudian menciumnya kasar. Kyungsoo menolak dan mencoba lepas. Ia ingin membuat semuanya jelas, ia benar-benar tak ingin membuat Jongin memilih jalan yang salah. Tapi kenapa Jongin marah?

Ciuman kemarahan Jongin perlahan berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo dan menatap Kyungsoo tajam. "sudah ku bilang berhenti bicara", tukasnya.

"aku hanya mengatakan apa yang harus kita bicarakan!" Jawab Kyungsoo kesal.

"kenapa tiba-tiba berfikir seperti itu?" balas Jongin tak suka dan ia juga tak kalah kesal.

"aku mengkhawatirkan masa depanmu!" jawab Kyungsoo tak mau kalah.

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo dan merangkul pinggangnya. "masa depanku yang mana? Yang sudah pasti? Seperti Aku yang akan selalu bersamamu?"

Pipi Kyungsoo merona. Ia membuang mukanya karena membayangkan jika ia dan Jongin memiliki keluarga beberapa tahun kedepan.

"kita akan menikah, bercinta setiap hari, setiap hari kita akan bercinta, bercinta setiap hari, setiap hari akan bercinta, ahhhh bagus sekali! dan kita bisa mengadopsi beberapa anak. Itu bukan hal yang sulit" lanjut Jongin lembut. Ia membelai pipi Kyungsoo dan menatap lelaki itu serius.

"kau ingin berapa? 4? 5? Atau 9? Kita bisa bermain sepak bola bersama, kelak"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. Jongin memang selalu bisa membals dan menjawab perkataannya. Ia juga selalu bisa membuat kecemasan Kyungsoo hilang. Dengan sekali gerakan ia menangkup pipi kiri Jongin lalu memberikan ciuman ringan di bibir Jongin.

"Jongin.."

"ya?"

Kyungsoo memandang mata sayu Jongin dalam. "s..sentuh aku. Aku menginginkanmu.."

Dengan sigap Jongin melumat bibir penuh Kyungsoo, menyedot dan menghisapnya dengan ahli. Lalu beranjak ke leher lelaki itu. Ia mengecup dan menggigit-gigit kecil leher putih Kyungsoo hingga membuat Kyungsoo menggelinjang.

"ayo pindah sayang"

Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo ke kamar dan meletakkannya perlahan di atas ranjang. Jongin duduk diatas ranjang dan membuka pakaian Kyungsoo dengan tergesa-gesa. Sesekali ia melumat bibir Kyungsoo dan menggigit cuping telinga Kyungsoo. mempermainkan Kyungsoo masih menjadi kegemarannya.

"kau sudah sangat siap ternyata Kyung"

Jongin memandang takjub pada tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo yang terpampang nyata didepannya. Ia menyentuh paha, perut, hingga bibir Kyungsoo dengan sensual, kemudian memberikan beberapa kecupan ringan di badan dan leher Kyungsoo.

Jongin menindih Kyungsoo setelah membuka paha lelaki itu dengan lebar. Ia tidak berfikir untuk melakukan penetrasi atau hal semacamnya. Karena memang Jongin suka dengan sesuatu yang berbau kasar dan keras.

Ia memeluk badan Kyungsoo dan menggesekkan penisnya di daerah selangkangan lelaki itu hingga membuatnya terkesiap.

"nghh.. Jongin.."

Jongin tersenyum tipis, "ya, sayang.. panggil namaku terus dan mendesahlah"

Kyungsoo menahan napasnya saat Jongin dengan sekali hentakan menyatukan tubuh mereka. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan jeritannya.

Perlahan pinggul Jongin mulai bergerak, ia membiasakan dirinya dalam keadaan menyatu dengan Kyungsoo. Tak berapa kemudian gerakannya semakin cepat hingga membuat Kyungsoo menahan badannya di kepala ranjang. Tangannya menggenggam besi-besi di kepala ranjang, dan tangan satunya menahan pundak Jongin dengan sesekali mendorong-dorong bahu tegas lelaki itu.

"disit- disitu! Ough! Ya Tuhan! Jongin…"

Kyungsoo meracau keenakan saat milik Jongin mengenai titik _sensitive_ nya. Kyungsoo merasa seperti melayang saat ini.

"J-Jonginnhh ahh"

"KYUNGSOO?!" Kyungsoo tau benar suara siapa ini.

"A-Ayah"

Kedua sejoli itu terlonjak saat mendapati Ayah dan Ibu Kyungsoo berdiri didepan pintu kamar mereka. Memandang dan melihat anaknya sedang melakukan seks— bersama seseorang yang mempunyai jenis kelamin yang sama dengan anak laki-lakinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Holaaa, Jane _is back!_ Masih ada yang nungguin **Hold On** ga? Hehe maaf ya aku bener-bener sibuk belakangan ini (alasannya masih sama). Terimakasih juga yang udah fav dan follow ff ku ini, apalagi yang review hehe thx a lots! Yang nanya itu Kyungsoo sama Chanyeol emang beneran pacaran atau engga, udah di jawab ya hihi. Eh di Chap 3 kemarin aku blg Jongin _main uke_, itu bercanda loh ya jangan di anggep serius '-' diantara Jongin sama hunhan, Jongin itu main seme deh~~

Buat yang minta Pin atau twitter aku, you can mention me on twitter first ya, soalnya ga enak aja share Pin BB disini hehe. Go go follow** wetkaisoos**! Pokoknya yang udah mau nyempetin baca, fav, follow dan review aku ucapin makasih banyak ya. Setiap ada kata "akhirnya update juga" di review, itu bener-bener nambah semangat author loh (dari sudut pandang aku). Aku bakalan balas review kalian semua di chap selanjutnya deh aku janji. Karena mungkin aku udah selesai Ujian. Jadi yang mau tanya atau ngomong apa aja boleh kok, silakan tinggalkan komentar di kotak review. Ntar aku bales di chap selanjutnya. Atau mau PM aku juga boleh bgt hehe. pokoknyaa Jane _loves you guys!_

**Kyungie** : iya, aku beneran pernah denger kayak gitu pas nonton variety show (di teranstipi), ada di bilang kalau pelukan dengan seseorang pas ga pakai apa-apa bakalan bikin hangat. Hwhw

**Oh Se Naa** : Idk why pas di bilang "unnie jjang!" aku seneng hehe. Terimakasih ya dear

** .agustin **: omg im so sorry dear, aku gak sadar hehe. Maaf ya, mungkin karena emang kemarin buru-buru banget mau di update chap 3-nya jadi ga teliti. Maaf ya, dan thankyou for giving a reviewww

**arifhagiris** : wah, padahal banyak masalah yang bakalan datang ke hubungan mereka nih. Tunggu aja ya kapan bahagianya mereka wwww

**maximum** : shut up. By the way congratulations to you for getting Scholarship! Cie anak beasiswaaaa. Jangan sering-sering badmood ya, gue kesel liat lo badmood mulu. Kapan bisa main berdua lagi kalo gitu. I (don't) love you as hell ya belajar lebih bener, then let's do dance cover again!

**Wendy **: ini lagi bikin hunhaann. Kindly pray for me ya biar cepet selesaiii (otw chapter 2 niihh! Ngebut). Akkk Irene loves Wendy! Missyou bgt lgi sibuk-sibuknya gue T_T

**Mong Jiraffe **: thx a lots loveee~

**Bona. Rossa **: di panggil mbak, jadi tersanjung. Hehe terimakasih

**Avs1105** : Pro ke aku aja hehe. Nahh, gitu emang. Deket tapi ga bisa di apa-apain (?)

**Barbarbarbar **: I like BDSM tho! Hehe. Im not sure ya di next chapter bakalan ada BDSM lagi atau engga hehe

**Mamik **: Jongin udah ga di siksa lagi kok di beberapa chapter, tapi ya gitu liat aja gimana hubungan mereka nantinya *wink

**ErikaGalaxyPark **: Hi Erika! Boleh kok hehe I am Jane. Salam kenal ya dear

**Big thanks to:**

**Exindira | Brow Kitty | Kim rili | Kim Eun Seob | kyle | Babywolf Jonginnie'Kim | rossadilla17 | dims | Cho Hyena | .16 | yongchan | AdorableKai | shinju | Sniaanggrn | Kyungie | Kaisooship | Maple Fujoshi2309 | dorekyungsoo93 | Ohxibye | Oh Se Naa | BabyBuby | Bibigembalasapi | .agustin | aqila k | sognatoreL | arifhagiris | maximum | wendy | Mong Jiraffe | Bona. Rossa | Opikyung0113 | mrblackJ | Avs1105 | Baekhyunniewife | stevanilasmania | Barbarbarbar | RyanryanforeverYaoi | mamik | BlackXX | miredodio | ErikaGalaxyPark**


End file.
